


Murder, Arson and Jaywalking...

by Ikasury



Series: Joyriding Works [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A Prosecutor Walks into a Bar, Alternative Perspective, F/F, Mamamoto here to drop the truth, Sae's Gay, Side Confidant, Side Piece to Joyriding, Slow Burn, When you just want a quick epilogue for funsies and get 20k instead, but doesn't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury
Summary: "Judgement without Temperance is just righteousness gone out of control"A Prosecutor walks into a bar... and gets some life advice from a Bartender.(companion to Joyriding)
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Sae/Original Female Character
Series: Joyriding Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591606
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Initial Phase

**Author's Note:**

> "Judgement without Temperance is just righteousness gone out of control"
> 
> someone told me that as a kid and it fits Sae very well... she is judgement, and BOY does she go out of control, so i just threw a little temperance her way to see what would happen ;P
> 
> while writing Joyriding i hit a snag and shifted to the side. For some reason i got interested in what Sae would think of all the shenanigans her sister was doing and my mind wondered to what her side of the story would be. As far as i know or looked, no one's really looked into Sae being a 'person' and seeing the story from her POV, more or less, and treating her as well... a normal woman, not the scary prosector or cut-throat boss she is. This isn't 'everything' mind, like Joyriding its based around her relationship with a certain someone and how dealing with them effects her, despite all the insanity going on around her.
> 
> This was intended to JUST be a short 'hahaLOL!' epilogue thing, me being speculative, and just well... it got bigger then it should have.
> 
> suffice it to say i wanted to FINISH it and hope it'd help break me out of where i was stuck in Joyriding, and as i did, here you all go~

6/1 – Initial phase

Sae Niijima was walking further away from the public prosecutor’s office.

It was the middle of the day and she just wanted to get some fresh air… particularly if it was _away_ from that pretentious little prick that called himself the _new_ ‘Detective Prince’. – _Wasn’t the original one a woman?_ \- she felt bitter. A woman passing off as a man just to get ahead, then some little prick like Goro Akechi comes along and steals her title.

What was the world coming to?

She honestly didn’t care for self-proclaimed _‘detectives_ ’ anyway, as consultants they just got in the way from her experience. Akechi was definitely doing that, constantly underfoot and with that mild laisse faire attitude blurring his cynicism with youthful ignorance and mild flirting.

She was really sick and tired of it. Everything was just a game to him, even she was just something to play with and lord over…

- _If the bastard actually cared to get any work done he’d be useful, not spouting off how smart he is to the press_ \- It was just so much fun getting to sit there as he threw their whole department under the bus about some phantom thieves of hearts thing while she was trying to investigate real matters, like the apathy syndrome cases and that train crash back in April.

No, her boss just saddled her with the kid thinking he’d be _helpful_ …

She knew the games they were playing, this wasn’t anything new.

Her investigation was taking up too many resources or wasn’t worth it so they gave her this kid to try and undermine her. She was just a _woman_ after all and they had bigger things to deal with. It’s why they gave her this damn case to begin with.

Well, she was going to finish it and have it done with and get that damn promotion she was promised!

- _To hell with those bastards…_ -

Okay she needed to calm down, it was just that dumb kid getting under her skin and the stress of this case not going anywhere.

It was why she was taking a break, getting a nice walk in around the district, _away_ from the Public Prosecutor’s Office…

“AH! SAE!!” a nasally sweet voice called out behind her, “SAE! WAIT UP!!”

Her hands clinched into fists at her sides and she took a long deep breathe. Of course that little bastard followed her, not reading the signs she _clearly_ just wanted a moment to think alone.

Looking up, she found there was a bar in front of her, and while normally she wasn’t inclined to drink outside of required work functions, this seemed like as good a place to _hopefully_ lose him as any.

Taking a sharp right, Sae ducked into the bar. She was not running… she just _casually_ walked in… no big deal…

The place was mostly empty, which was to be expected in the middle of the day. Looked like there was a guy in the back stocking, a woman behind the bar doing inventory and a pair of old drunks in a corner booth.

It was rustic, smelled of old smoke and at the moment the best place she could be.

 _Casually_ walking to the bar, she took a seat at the end closest to the back. She just wanted a second to herself and hopefully those around her would be smart enough to read it…

“Huh?” there was a squeak from the woman behind the bar, seeming to notice her. That was fine, she could just shoo her away with an order… not like she really felt like drinking anything this early…

“Sae!” of COURSE! That voice… that damn nasally sweet voice of the damn _boy_ she was saddled with…

Sae took a deep breath, preparing herself mentally for dealing with him.

When she opened her eyes that black glove of his and the arm of that tan jacket he wore was in her sight.

Akechi moved to sit next to her, smiling and clearly unaware of how inappropriately close he was, “Sorry, it seems I wasn’t fast enough,” he gave a charming if fake sounding laugh, rubbing his head like an imbecile, “I guess you didn’t hear me! I was worried when you disappeared, so I followed when I finally found you!” he glanced around, “I must say, I didn’t expect you to be a day-drinker-!!”

“Hey, can I see some ID,” the woman behind the bar seemed to have appeared, dark brown eyes flat on the young man that came in.

Sae’s red eyes shifted to the woman, raising a grey brow. She was in the Public Prosecutor’s Office, she knew the legal drinking age was 20, but rarely was that actively enforced.

“Eh-heh, come now,” Akechi tried to give that charming smile of his, “I’m just her co-worker, here to talk-!!”

The woman’s eyes narrowed and an arguably threatening frown passed her lips, “Yea, and you look like you’re in high school, so show me some ID…”

Those light brown brows on the Detective Prince’s face twitched, but he pulled out his ID, and there was some money sticking out of his wallet. Sae was almost wondering if he was ballsy enough to try and bribe a bartender right in front of her.

- _Who am I kidding, of course he’d do that…_ \- it wasn’t the first time she’d seen such actions. Men in authority could get away with anything with the right amount of money. Why should she be surprised Akechi would do the same…

- _And this woman will take the bribe… he’s a pretty boy after all…_ \- some part of her was sick of seeing this kind of thing happening. Another just wished she had a drink in hand, just so she could chug it all the way down and have an excuse for ‘not noticing’ a thing.

“So, you’re 17…” the woman’s voice flatly rang out.

“Eh-heh, well, 18 tomorrow, so…” that suck-up voice of his. Why wouldn’t the woman be nice to him? It was his birthday tomorrow, he’d mentioned it in passing, not that she really wanted to think about how much of an annoying prick he’d be t-

“So you’re underage,” The wallet closed with a definitive snap, the woman’s voice getting lower, “Which means you can’t buy anything, and we only have seats for paying customers…”

Red eyes blinked. – _W-what?_ \- looking up with some level of astonishment, Sae actually looked at this woman behind the bar.

Dark eyes, black hair up in a tight bun, she honestly looked like someone’s mother about to doll out punishment. The look on her face meant all business and if Sae wasn’t seeing things, was challenging Akechi with that raised brow like a thug. Though there were some tattoos under her tee-shirt sleeves now that she looked… had she mistakenly walked into a Yakuza bar?

“A-ha! But-!!” though, dangerous or not, watching Akechi fluster at not getting his way was priceless, “I’m just here to inform my colleague about some important business we have to-!!”

“Save it,” those sharp dark eyes on the woman narrowed, crossing her arm and _definitely_ looking like a thug to Akechi, “You can’t buy, you have no right to be here, now get out before I get Jin to _escort_ you out,” she waved her hand nonchalant, “I’m sure your colleague here can be informed back at work…”

There was the sound of knuckles cracking, and they all turned to see the guy who had been stocking in the back standing there, muscles bulging and cracking his rather worn knuckles. He also had tattoos… Sae was _really_ starting to wonder if this place was a Yakuza front and that Jin was an enforcer.

“Ah-haha, I-I see… well,” Akechi gave that dumb smile of his, “My apologies,” he put his wallet away and took a step back, turning to Sae a moment, “Well, I’ll just have to inform you when you get back…” he smiled back to the woman behind the bar, giving a small bow, “Sorry to intrude, I’ll see myself out!”

Sae saw how his brow twitched, how his brown eyes sharpened… he wasn’t sincere at all. It made her skin crawl and she felt concern for this woman for a moment.

But at least he was gone.

With a sigh, she turned back to the bar, thankful for the peace and quiet…

“So…” that threatening voice was now playful, as those red eyes opened to see the black haired woman behind the bar leaned over, grinning with her chin propped on her hand, looking at her expectantly.

For a moment, Sae wondered if she was aware that the neck of her shirt was low and showing a lot of cleavage at this angle. Not that she cared, this woman could do whatever she wanted to get a little extra tips…

“Hehe,” her _accusatory_ giggle brought those red eyes back up, “Now that you know the rules, what’re you going to order?”

Looking at the woman flatly, Sae knew she just got conned, “Sapparo…” but one beer was a worthy price to get away from that little prick for a moment. It was always best to pay debts quickly after all.

The woman’s smile beamed, “Coming up!” as she moved to get her drink.

Sae watched her for a moment, glancing around the place. The old rustic look, the two old men in the corner that didn’t seem as drunk and unconscious as before, the stock boy with the hard knuckles, and finally landed back on the bartender with the tattoos showing under her shirt.

By the time her drink was set in front of her, she decided this place needed a thorough investigation.

“Thank you,” Sae spoke calmly, pulling her drink closer.

The woman just smiled, giving a nod, “Anytime,” waved her hand and went back to going over inventory.

Those sharp red eyes of the prosecutor watched the bartender.

This place definitely deserved a second look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i can say a lot about Sae, but my brain apparently interpreted she's a closet gay that doesn't know it yet because she's probably never been in an actual relationship~ this is what happens when you don't have a life outside your work!
> 
> this is ONLY based off the original game, none of the Dancing all Night or wiki, or manga, or any other shenanigans, just me taking the fact that she's OPAF, you can't date her, and that business suit and somehow my brain is like 'she's a lesbian'. Blame my racist brain, but seeing as no one else really did it, i was just gonna roll with the fun~
> 
> also the title is just a lol trope i like and weirdly works as a theme here~ 
> 
> and sorry to Akechi fans, i don't like the twat, never will, and damn there were points playing the game i felt Sae and i agreed on it, i apologize for any bias that slipped in...
> 
> that's enough of me explaining!
> 
> have fun reading guys! :D


	2. A Second Look

6/20 – A Second Look

Sae had been reassigned to looking into this ‘Phantom Thieves of Hearts’ mess a while ago. With Madarame confessing on live television that he’d been ‘affected’ by these Phantom Thieves, and then confessing to all manner of plagiarism of his students’ works, the Public Prosecutor’s Office decided it was a noteworthy thing to look into.

Akechi was almost beaming, excited to follow through on his initial work, going on more TV programs and radio shows to give his _opinions_ on the matter some media attention, while also bad-mouthing the Prosecutor’s office for not seeing it as a legitimate case sooner.

She wanted to strangle the little prick…

But right now he was the goddamn least of her concerns. Now, not only did she have to stick to him as he was already so far ahead, she had to compile a whole new list of suspects, more information, more dead-ends and long nights looking into a group she had honestly no idea even existed.

Then even worse, her sister…

- _What the hell was she thinking…_ \- Makoto had no idea how the world worked, how it _really_ worked, and she had the gall to ask _her_ something as stupid as whether or not their father would think these Phantom Thieves were just.

- _Dad wouldn’t care… he’s **dead!**_ -

She hated herself, for saying that, sure she thought about it enough these past three years but her sister… she had no idea. Just no idea at all how good she had it.

Dreading going back to her apartment after work, Sae had wondered around the city around the Public Prosecutor’s Office.

She found herself in front of that rustic bar…

It was after work, not that late, and she’d have to go back in a few hours anyway…

- _Damnit_ …- clicking her tongue in frustration she walked in. What would it hurt? She didn’t want to go back home right now, Makoto was probably studying, no point bothering her.

She could just get a drink, spend a few hours then head back to the office. Get more done.

Besides, she had wanted to look into this place after all…

There were a few more customers, not exactly booming, but there were some businessmen and women in the booths, some regulars probably at the bar, and at least an open spot at the end with no one else around.

And that bartender was working.

Glancing into the back as she sat down in the same spot as last time, she didn’t see the stock boy.

“Hey! Welcome to-oh! You’re that woman from a while back!” the bartender’s cheery voice cut into her inspection.

Sae’s shoulders tightened, feeling like she’d gotten caught. Turning she looked at the bartender. A different tee shirt this time, a dark navy with a low cut in the front, and the sleeves were smaller so she could see the tattoo better. It wasn’t a pattern she recognized, the ink was a faded black, with some small flowers that didn’t look like sakura blossoms, and the center piece didn’t look like a serpent or fish… almost like a tail?

The bartender seemed to giggle, and without prompting raised her shirt sleeve, “Were you trying to guess?”

It was a monkey. It looked to be moving in a tree top setting, quite different from the Yakuza members she had seen with koi-dragons or tengu.

Realizing she’d been caught staring, Sae just cleared her throat, looking away, “Awfully ostentatious,” she refused to recognize the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. So what if she’d been caught staring? Who wouldn’t? Those red eyes went back to the bartender, who was giving a funny grin, “Most people wouldn’t be so bold to show off those…” she left it open, perhaps the woman could incriminate herself?

Her grin just seemed to spread, though not in a threating way, almost like a joke she enjoyed over and over was being said, “It keeps the rabble out,” she stood more comfortably, hands on her hips, “So, what would you like?”

Well that didn’t get her anywhere. Biting her tongue Sae just looked away, not that she was disappointed or anything, “Sapparo…”

“Coming up,” the woman winked, not that Sae was paying attention.

Her eyes shifted back to the woman as she went to get her drink. That was a wasted opportunity, and didn’t really tell her anything. – _Of course, why would a made-man… er… woman, say anything flat out…_ -

The bartender dropped her drink off and quickly was called away by another customer. Sae just nodded as she left, quickly taking her drink and nursing it as she glanced around the bar.

A group of business men came in and were being loud now, thankfully in a booth at the other end. That pair of old men she recognized from last time were in their booth playing mahjong, laughing about something. She swore they glanced her way more than once…

If this place really was a Yakuza front, those guys were involved.

An hour or two went by quickly as more people came in. There were off-duty cops, other prosecutors and defense attorneys she knew worked for the government along with a number of others in suits with loosened ties.

Seems she had mistaken this rustic place as one of those struggling bars, but apparently it was just a lot more active at night.

– _It’s a Monday and there’s this many people here?_ \- there had to be some kind of trick, right?

“You should see the place on the weekend,” a voice called out to her, and when Sae turned that bartender was smiling at her again, leaning on the bar…

Sae ignored the heat on her cheeks, it was either the booze or she was just embarrassed _for_ this woman. There was no need for such a low cut shirt!

“So…” the woman’s voice continued despite all the noise now.

Those red eyes snapped back to her, glaring, “What?” she’d bought a drink, she was a paying customer, what more did this woman want?

A black brow rose chidingly as her dark brown eyes glanced to the glass in front of Sae, a quarter still left in it, before going back to the prosecutor’s sharp red eyes.

Now Sae felt like a kid getting scolded for something she didn’t even do. – _There’s no reason for me to feel like that!_ -

That incredulous look on the bartender’s face just continued, “You’ve been here over an hour and that’s _all_ you’re going to drink?”

“Do I need any more to drink?” it wasn’t like she was a lightweight, she could hold her liquor just fine, even against her boss or any other colleague when she was required to join in for the sake of her job. But normally? Especially when she planned to go back to the office anyway? No, she really didn’t need to drink any more than this.

The bartender just kept eyeing her, narrowing those dark brown eyes of hers, “Well you’re not here for the atmosphere,” she chuckled to herself, being called over to get some sweaty half-drunk businessman another round for his table.

Sae was almost annoyed the man interrupted them, though she knew that was ridiculous. No she wasn’t here for the ‘atmosphere’ and while she wasn’t here to drink either that was all beside the point. She was just going to go back to work and being here was closer than going home. And then she wouldn’t have to bother Makoto while she was studying… hopefully.

She got through the rest of her drink quicker then she had before, watching as the bartender worked lightning fast to get orders out, instructing another, younger, woman that appeared to be training and working around a man that appeared to have come in late. The woman with the tattoo could definitely handle herself and manage a lot under pressure. It was… impressive…

When she turned towards Sae, she looked away, checking her phone. No messages, not from Makoto or Akechi, so things must have been fine…

Another Sapparo was placed in front of her, causing those red eyes to shift up.

The bartender was smirking.

The prosecutor frowned, “I didn’t order this.”

“But you’re going to take it,” the woman winked again, as if she’d won something, “There’s a two drink minimum after hours.”

Red eyes narrowed, taking a quick glance around before glaring at the woman, “That’s not posted anywhere…”

“House rules!” she chuckled, moving away, “Though, if you’re a regular, I probably would be more forgiving…”

Sae glared. She got conned again. Putting her phone down, she grabbed her new drink and took a sip.

Might as well, wasn’t like she was going anywhere.


	3. Third Times the Charm

7/10 – Third times the charm…

_“Yes, they’re no different than the criminals they target. This cannot be overlooked.”_

_“I see.”_

Akechi was on TV again, doing another report, this time admonishing the Phantom Thieves as criminals after that strange confession from the crime boss Kaneshiro. He seemed to be quite impassioned about it this time. If Sae didn’t know any better, she would almost think the little prick was taking this personally.

“Jeez,” another Sapparo was put in front of the prosecutor as the bartender was scowling at the TV in the corner. She had her hands on her hips, her dark brown eyes narrowed, “Can you believe that guy? Here there’s someone _actually_ doing something right, and he just wants to shit all over it ‘cause its technically illegal,” she waved her hand, clearly annoyed, “Pfft, fuck him.”

As much as Sae wanted to agree with the woman about the last part, she couldn’t in good conscience agree with the beginning. – _Makoto had been saying the same thing…_ \- Only yesterday she’d gone home briefly and Makoto had been watching TV about Kaneshiro’s confession, she seemed oddly fired up about it, calling what the Phantom Thieves supposedly did justice.

- _There is no justice_ \- she’d been playing this game long enough to know that. There was no right or wrong, just winning.

Setting her beer down after a sip, she sighed loudly, “Technically there are no laws governing what they claim to be doing, the matter then becomes an ethical one, and it would set a precedence on how such cases would be handled if ever brought to court.”

“But you think what they’re doing is right, right?” the bartender was looking at her, black brow raised. She was genuinely asking her the question and clearly wanted her honest answer.

Sae looked away, a fleeting flush of embarrassment and booze she could feel on her cheeks. She’d just come by looking for another momentary getaway while she was working, not necessarily to drink but… well, the rules and all. She’d even bought two drinks just to cover herself…

Though, this place was nearly empty on a Sunday evening, even the old guys were gone and it was just her and the bartender.

So of course she’d be paying her attention and asking her stupid questions.

“I don’t think anything either way,” Sae finally said, not looking at her.

The bartender just looked at her, brows curled and clearly confused, “Really? Not praising them for getting a crook like that off the streets or freaked out that they did some weird magic voodoo thing to get him to confess?”

That was certainly a succinct way to put it.

Red eyes looked at the black haired woman. Hands on her hips, giving an odd pout with her eyes on her, clearly just waiting for an answer and trying to strike up a conversation.

It made Sae feel uncomfortable, someone actually looking at her like that genuinely. She had to glance away, taking another sip of her drink.

What was the ‘right’ answer here?

Makoto seemed to have gotten it in her head the ends justified the means like this, that the end result of people like Kaneshiro confessing their sins was right.

While on the other hand, Akechi was impassioned about how that kind of manipulation was wrong and the perpetrators of such needed to face justice as well…

But Sae… she didn’t know, had no real opinion either way.

“As far as I’m concerned those people had a crisis of some sort and their guilt overwhelmed them, forcing them to confess,” with a frown she propped her chin on her hand, her elbow on the bar top as she sat with her legs crossed and leaning on it. She had to keep her eyes closed as she thought about her answer, otherwise the bartender’s expressive face might make her second guess herself. – _Which would be so foolish…_ \- she didn’t even let Makoto’s _opinions_ get to her, and Akechi just irritated her, why would this woman’s face bother her enough to question her own thoughts? “And these Phantom Thieves likely use some form of blackmail or coercion, which _is_ illegal, to get their results, making them criminals as well. They should be tried just the same as those they go after…” there was something nagging at the back of her mind, causing her spine to itch, making her shrug, “… though, if it happens to get a few more criminals off the streets…” a frown picked at her lips and she shrugged again. If it happened, it happened, just more things they could pin on them, that’s all.

When she opened her eyes that dark haired woman was giving her a flat look.

The bartender gave a deep sigh, taking her empty glass and heading towards the sink, “Ugh, that’s just such a pussy-footed answer…”

It riled Sae, watching as the woman washed the glass and seemed to be annoyed by her.

_She’s_ the one that asked her! Was bugging _her_ when she just wanted to be left alone!

With a pout the prosecutor just went back to sipping her current drink.


	4. Four's a Lucky One

8/10 – Four’s a lucky one…

“Soooo…” that small drawl from the black haired bartender as she leaned on the bar, smiling at Sae as she nursed her first drink, “You’ve been coming in here a bit, even when I’m not around,” she nodded her head to the side, probably referencing the bar in general, “Mai said she’d seen you a couple times, even Tobi,” her grin spread, almost cheeky, “and you never asked about me? Where I was?”

It was a silly question. Sae put her beer down, giving a light, _almost_ annoyed sigh, “I figured you were off,” her red eyes narrowed on the woman, “I’d imagine you can’t be working here all the time…” that’d just be infeasible, let alone illegal.

Not that she hadn’t, perhaps, maybe, just a little bit, been disappointed the tattooed woman wasn’t there.

“By the way,” the prosecutor continued before the bartender could cut in, “I asked about that house rule,” those red eyes narrowed sharply, crimson points on her stony face, “Tobi informed me there is no such rule…”

“Eh-he-heh…” the dark haired woman lifted her head off the bar, looking away as she scratched her cheek, “Did I say that? I’m sure it was someone else…”

Sae glared, there was no way this woman didn’t remember.

But she let it slide, it wasn’t like it mattered, the woman was just doing her job.

“Soooo…” she leaned in again, black brows raised as she gave an all too expressive grin, “You know Tobi’s name, huh?”

Red eyes shifted to her sharply, “Does it matter?” she grabbed her drink, hoping to ignore the conversation. It had been mere deduction, of the names she mentioned that was the one that was male, and there was only one male bartender here… as far as she knew…

The woman seemed to pout, crouching in a way with both her hands on the bar, making a face, “How come you know _his_ name…”

She sounded like a spoiled child.

A frown picked at Sae’s lips as she looked away, “You just said his name…” she looked away, mumbling into her drink, “It’s not like I asked…”

“Oh-ho?” suddenly the woman was leaning on the bar, dark grey low cut shirt showing off her cleavage again as she propped her chin in both hands, smiling at the grey haired woman, “So what? He not important enough to ask his name?”

Now Sae was irritated, she could feel her brow twitch as she looked away from the woman. Her chest was too obvious, and the dark shirts just drew attention to her pale skin, “I don’t need to know someone’s name so they can do their job…”

She crouched again, giving a long dramatic sigh…

It honestly weirded Sae out at this point. Why was this grown woman acting like such a child? At her place of business even?! – _How unprofessional!_ -

Though… looking around…

It was midday again, the old guys were in their corner booth, that man with the tattoos and worn knuckles, Jin, was in the back stocking again. The woman behind the bar _should_ have been working, but instead she was asking her all sorts of ridiculous questions…

And what was this about names and the other bartenders? Did it really matter she knew their names? She _just_ told her! And it didn’t take a genius to put two-and-two together.

Suddenly the woman behind the bar was standing up, hands on the edge of the bar top and leaning in close to Sae… well, _over_ her sort of, simply because she was standing and Sae was sitting and… it wasn’t important!

Those dark brown eyes were narrow, scrutinizing, “You’ve been coming in here quite a lot,” a tilt of her head with a pout, “And I’ve been courteous enough to serve you, hell I even memorized your order…”

Red eyes flatly glared. – _I’ve only ever ordered Sapparo… it’s not exactly hard to guess what I’m going to ask for…_ -

“So!” the woman snapped, “Why haven’t you asked for my name yet!”

It felt like something hit her hard on the head…

- _What?!_ \- Red eyes blinked, staring at the childish bartender probably longer than necessary, “Why would I even-” – _No! This is stupid!_ \- Sae shook her head, meeting the woman’s accusatory look with one of her own, “If you want someone’s name, you should _offer_ your own first!”

The dark haired woman seemed to look away first, uncomfortable obviously.

It was only common knowledge! Even a child learned that early on…

Her voice seemed to mumble something low and under her breath, and when Sae only responded with a raised brow she cleared her throat and seemed to stand tall as if about to face off against an unbeatable foe.

“Emi!”

Standing tall and proud, with her hands on her hips, she shouted the word…

It took Sae a second to realize that was her name… her _given_ name.

Any flustering she’d blame on the booze and how startling that was, “A-ah, I-I see…” she grabbed her glass and took another long drink.

When those dark brown eyes glared at her expectantly, she took a longer drink.

After a minute and probably halfway through her beer, she heard foot tapping and Emi now had her arms crossed, looking at her expectantly.

She was going to run out of alcohol soon enough, and it just was never her style to chug a drink, even if it was required for work functions…

With a sigh she put the damn thing down, frowned and closed her eyes.

“Sae.”

It felt bitter, but she couldn’t help paying her debts immediately, it was the only way to not be conned even further from someone-

“Aww! That’s such a cool name!” suddenly the bartender was leaning over the bar top again, had grabbed her hand for some reason and was smiling at her.

Red eyes glared. The **_only_** reason she gave her given name was because this woman did first! It had nothing to do with anything else!

… and she wasn’t flustered! She was angry! This was battery! Unwanted physical contact! Hell, _harassment!_

Besides, there was nothing special about her name…

Emi just seemed to be chuckling, smiling at her discomfort.

At least one of them lived up to their name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emi = Smile


	5. Five by Five

9/12 – Five by Five

It was afternoon and Sae was anxious.

She knew she shouldn’t be but couldn’t help it.

Makoto was coming back from the school trip to Hawaii today and Sae wasn’t sure what to think. She was glad her sister could spend time in a foreign country for just a little while, see something else for a bit, get a taste of how things really were, maybe… it had been an unexpected turn, her and several other seniors being roped in to chaperone the younger students, according to Makoto.

To be fair, Sae hadn’t really noticed Makoto’s absence. She’d been working on the Phantom Thieves’ case, especially after that whole nationwide dustup with the international hacker group Medjed, claiming to disrupt Japan’s economy unless the Phantom Thieves showed themselves. Sure there were a lot of economic turns over the time of the threat but nothing that could be concretely linked to some hacker group. Cyberwarfare wasn’t her department and frankly made little sense to her…

Medjed had claimed to be winning then suddenly went silent, only for the Phantom Thieves to somehow come out on top of the situation. Their popularity stronger than ever.

It _really_ irked Sae to no end.

To think that these so-called vigilantes of ‘justice’ could just lay claim to winning some covert non-existent war and be praised for effectively doing nothing.

- _This isn’t how the world works!_ \- was she just… getting too old for this bullshit?

Sae couldn’t help but scoff at the idea, as she took a sip of her beer. She wasn’t even thirty, how in the world could she be ‘too old’ for anything?

Emi was smirking unabashedly at her while the bartender cleaned another cup.

Red eyes glared over her afternoon beer.

It was a Monday and just a bit after 2pm. Stock was still taking place at the little rustic bar as Emi was cleaning before the big rush later tonight, Jin was in the back piling boxes and those old guys that seemed to be a permanent fixture in this bar were in their booth playing what looked to be shogi.

“What.” Sae growled, not really a snap, and it certainly wasn’t a question as she looked at the bartender.

“Hehe,” Emi waved her hand, setting the cup down and getting another, “Always so serious _Sae-chaaaaan_ ~” she waved her hand with a wide grin. For some reason the woman had started making it a point to exaggerate her name…

Sae swallowed the growl that was pushing up her throat, taking her drink strategically slow, and completely ignoring the heat on her cheeks. She was just annoyed, and maybe a _little_ tipsy.

When the prosecutor put down her drink finally, the bartender was giving a more easy-going smile, putting her towel on her shoulder and propping her hands on her hips looking at the woman in the slick business suit.

For some reason Sae needed to look away. The bar top was interesting, such fine lacquer, she could see her reflection in it, even keep tabs on Jin moving around in the corner of her eye…

“So hey!”

Suddenly there was a pair of hands clapped together in front of her, just _barely_ covering the obvious cleavage. Sae swallowed whatever her first response was, blinking slowly, making sure her eyes were glaring before turning them up to that grinning face of the dark haired bartender.

Emi, smiling wide as ever, was leaned over the bar top, hands clasped and leaning her head to one side, “My son’s coming back today!” there was some manner of squeal.

Whatever heat had been cumulating on Sae’s cheeks from the abrupt display of the woman’s low cut shirt suddenly drained from her face. Those red eyes shifted to the side, “Son?” a trim grey brow rose even if she wasn’t looking at the woman.

“Aww, Sae,” the bartender deflated, seemingly slumping as she whined for whatever reason, “Don’t make that face…”

Red eyes snapped back sharp as ever, “I’m not making a face,” she obviously reached around the woman to grab her drink and take another long sip.

The bartender watched the prosecutor for a minute before snorting, moving to lean on her arms on the bar top again, grinning, “Riiiiight, I never told you I had a kid, did I?”

Red eyes were looking to the side as she continued drinking. – _I never asked…_ \- it wasn’t like she cared or wanted to know…

“Hehe,” Emi raised her hand as if making a point, “Well I do!” she seemed proud, “He’s older though, a second year at Shujin Academy…”

- _Shujin?_ \- without her permission, those red eyes snapped back to the woman.

Emi, still smiling, continued on, “He’s a bit rough but has a good heart, he was so excited to go on the class trip this year! Seems he’s gotten some good friends to spend his time with there!” suddenly she stood up, holding her hands to her chest, wiggling about, “And he’s coming back home today! I can’t wait to hear how his trip to Hawaii went!”

Sae watched her friend, so excited and seemingly oblivious. – _It’s like she’s in her own little world…_ \- it just reminded her Makoto was coming back today, probably from the same trip. For a moment she toyed with the thought that maybe Makoto knew this boy… but then immediately crushed it. Makoto didn’t have time to be getting friendly with some second year… _especially_ a **_boy_**. – _I’d make sure of that…_ -

“What’s with that look Sae-chan?” Emi’s voice seemed to tremble. Glancing over, Sae could see the bartender exaggeratedly leaning back, almost as if she were cold or frightened, “You look like you’re plotting where to hide the bodies after a gruesome murder…”

- _I just might be…_ \- for whatever reason her mind played along with the silly suggestion her friend made. A smirk rose, probably vicious with how Emi was looking at her, as her sharp red eyes caught the woman’s dark ones.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she could feel the smirk grow, “My little sister is coming back today-!!”

Whatever Sae had planned on saying was immediately halted by the squeal Emi released.

“AAAAAAWWW!!” in a flash the dark haired woman was holding the grey haired woman’s hand, “You’ve got to tell me all about her!! I bet she’s just as super serious and good looking as you! Probably makes all the boys weak in the knees, huh?”

Either it was the smile or the words, but Sae could feel her cheeks going red and pulled away her hand. Of course, she was just angry by such an insinuation. – _Makoto would never!!_ \- Her brows knit at the idea, trying to repress the growl that threatened to escape her lips.

“That’s absurd!! She should be focusing on her studies, not something as ridiculous as… as…” Sae’s cheeks were not red and she was _not_ stammering for words! Where the hell had this conversation gone!

Emi was snickering again, “Oh, you’re the protective type, eh Sae-chaaaan?” leaning over the bar she winked at the strict woman, “I see, going to protect your sweet innocent little sister’s chastity?”

Sae outright glared at the woman. She knew she was teasing her, having found some perverse means of enjoyment by riling her up about Makoto. – _Why did I say anything?!_ \- She knew it was a joke but couldn’t help the visceral reaction.

Standing up, Sae put money on the counter and turned to leave…

“Oh c’mon!!” Emi was just as quick, grabbing her sleeve and pulled enough to force the prosecutor to look back, “I was just kidding!”

Those red eyes flatly glared at the woman for a good long moment, before she opened her mouth to respond-

_PiPiPiPi!!_

Only for her phone to go off.

Keeping her disappointment down to a scowl, Sae grabbed her phone to check it. Emi let go of her hand as she quickly spoke with whoever was on the other end.

“Niijima… yes… yes… very well, I will be there as soon as I can.” With a quick button press the call was over and Sae’s red eyes were looking over the information just sent her. Someone had just walked out into traffic, right in front of the police station in Shibuya, reports saying the middle aged man just stopped suddenly, looking strange before getting hit by a truck. It was sent to her from a contact, realizing it sounded like a possible Mental Shutdown case and that she was still on that case despite the whole Phantom Thieves thing taking over most of her work.

“Sae?” a strangely small voice called out.

It brought Sae back to where she was, realizing she wasn’t at work right now. She had just been wasting time before she had to go pick up Makoto…

Narrowing her eyes slightly she grimaced, “There’s been an accident, I’ve been requested to the scene to give an assessment.” She turned to leave again, taking a step before frowning, turning back to the woman, “Sorry…”

Emi gave an understanding smile as she leaned on the bar, “Go on, work’s calling, right?”

Sae opened her mouth, wanting to say something… but it died before she could get whatever it was out. With a nod she turned, heading out.

It was convenient, this distraction. At work she could always focus on the task at hand, just the cold hard facts put in front of her. No speculations, no misinterpretations, nothing out of place…

No strange information that blindsided her leaving her speechless and floundering.

She was still trying to process that Emi had a son. Not to mention he was in high school. The same one Makoto went to… on the same trip as her little sister…

That had to be what upset her, because there was no other reason for this sudden pit of dread in her stomach.

Just worried about Makoto and some strange boy.

Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gay tsundere slipping in~
> 
> also, Five by Five: military term that means 'everything's okay'


	6. At Sixes...

10/19 – At Sixes…

Sae had been coming to the bar a lot this week. She told herself it was because she didn’t want to disturb Makoto while she was studying for her exams. These weren’t the last exams she’d be taking before entrance exams to a college but there was no reason to mess up now!

Laying her head on the bar Sae knew that was all bullshit…

“Hey,” a voice called to her, nudging her softly until she lifted her head. Those narrow red eyes glared at the smiling black haired woman with the stupidly low cut navy shirt and bright eyes, “You know I can’t let you sleep here…”

Raising her head enough to look around, Sae noticed there were considerably less people here now. How long had she been here?

Emi gave a light chuckle, probably laughing at her disheveled state, “You don’t normally stick around till closing, Sae- _chaaan~_ ” the woman leaned down on her elbows on the bar, brimming with a smile.

Sae did not like the fact this new position put her cleavage right in front of her face. She swore she did not and was not looking, it was just… they were _right **there**_.

“Hrmm…” with a bit of a groan Sae sat up on the stool. She didn’t remember setting her head down, didn’t remember falling asleep or passing out or whatever… why was she here so late?

That bright smile, never leaving, once again accompanied by a chuckle, “You look like you could use a pick-me-up!” the bartender was up and moving before the prosecutor could even protest.

“No more booze,” rubbing her head, Sae groaned. She had a headache sure, she’d probably imbibed something a bit heavier than her normal sparse sapparos, but she shouldn’t have been this out of it…

“Here you are!” some horrible concoction was set in front of the grey haired woman, “Call it the house special, it’ll cure whatever ails you, including a hangover!”

Red eyes glared, “I’m not drunk.” The stuff both smelled and looked horrible. If the room was spinning it was because of the noxious fumes from the abomination in front of her.

“Khehe! She’s smart!” a man walked by behind the prosecutor, pushing a broom, “No one should have to suffer Emi’s coffee, that’s for sure!”

“Ugh!! Is that what that horrible smell is?!” a squeaky voice came from the other side of the bar, accompanied by the sounds of silverware clanking.

The man laughed, while Emi growled at him, raising her arm with the monkey tattoo and flipping him off, “Hey, fuck you Tobi! It may be terrible but it’ll sober your ass up faster than an ice cold shower!”

Grey brow rose as Sae eyed the ‘concoction’ placed in front of her, “This is coffee?” that would explain the dark color… but not the smell. – _How does one mess up coffee?_ -

Still looking like a thug with her hand up, Emi turned to her friend, gone was the thug in a moment, replaced by that smiling, almost sincerely kind bartender Sae had come to know, “Course it is, just try it!”

“Don’t do it!!” was shouted over the back of the bar, causing Emi to go after her junior.

Sae couldn’t help but watch her rush off, look at the ‘coffee’ and sigh. She didn’t feel good, and having this just _sit_ here wasn’t going to help that one bit. – _Down the hatch_ \- taking the hot glass, Sae made peace with her god and chugged the burning hot liquid.

By the time Emi came back around she noticed Tobi was just standing there staring, wide eyed and mouth hanging, “Huh?” turning she noticed the object of his attention.

Sae was drinking her coffee.

Finishing it off, Sae released a deep sigh, setting the cup down. When she opened her eyes she nearly jumped out of her skin as Emi was just standing there staring at her.

“You drank it…” blink, “ _All_ of it?!”

Red eyes just blinked as the prosecutor shrugged, “Better then precinct coffee,” she stretched, surprisingly feeling a bit better, “Also more effective.” – _It almost reminds me of dad’s…_ \- unconsciously the thought brought a bit of a downturn to her lips, but she shook it away before it could fully take hold.

Emi was now beaming, puffing out her chest and giving the biggest shit-eating grin to her fellow bartenders, “Do I know what I’m making or what!!”

Tobi just stared a second longer before shaking his head, “She drank it all and ain’t dead, must be a miracle…” he went back to cleaning, purposely _away_ from the two women.

Mai, the other female bartender, just slunk back behind the other side of the bar, shaking her head and clearly just as in disbelief as Tobi.

Emi would not stop grinning.

Those sharp red eyes narrowed, glaring almost at the bartender with the monkey tattoo, “You can stop now.”

“What?! I’m not doing anything,” the dark haired woman waved her hands, seemingly completely innocent.

“Hrm,” Sae looked away, namely to get that stupid look on Emi’s face out of her line of sight, along with the woman’s cleavage. She had no idea what she should be doing now, she didn’t want to go home at two in the morning and wake Makoto up, she still had tests in the morning, and…

“Soooo…” that cheeky voice was closer, and Sae just _knew_ the damn woman was leaning on the bar again, “What are _you_ doing out this late, Sae- _chaaaaan_?”

Red eyes rolled at the continued use of her name, “Must you be so childish about my name?”

“Hehe,” Emi quickly shook her head, “Yes!” her dark eyes matched Sae’s red ones, “And that’s avoiding the question…”

A frown quickly formed on the prosecutor’s face. The woman was sharp, she’d give her that, must have been useful in her line of work as a bartender, always able to tell with just a glance how much she could con a customer.

With a sigh, Sae finally relented, “My sister has exams,” her eyes looked away, “I did not want to disturb her…”

Emi seemed to look at her for a long moment, “Makes sense,” her grin spread, “My son’s always bad at this kind of thing, but, weeeelll…” she rolled her eyes dramatically before catching Sae with a sharp smirk, “I get the feeling he’ll do a bit better this time!” just for fun, she gave a wink.

Sae must have been drunker then she thought, her face flushing for _no reason_ , “I-I see,” she pushed her hand through her hair, ignoring the heat on her face, “And what makes you think that?”

That smile increased several fold as Emi grinned, “My son’s got a girlfriend~” at the suspicious grey brow sent her way, the bartender snorted, waving her hand, “Don’t give me that look, having someone cute to look at while you study can only help,” suddenly she leaned in, speaking behind her hand directly to Sae in something of a whisper, “Also probably helps that they were playing something like a strip study session, even if my boy was losing, _somebody_ was appreciating it, ufufufu.”

The prosecutor immediately blanched. She couldn’t tell what was worse, that this woman’s son was dating, that there was ‘stripping’ involved, or that her friend **_APPROVED_** of this?! – _And what in the world is a Strip Study Session?!_ \- never once in all her years had she come across something so…. Something such as… something like **_that!!_**

Pulling back, Emi outright laughed. At the situation she mentioned or Sae’s face was anyone’s guess…

The grey haired woman could only continue to stare, disbelief at the woman’s action.

“O-Okay….Okay, I’m good,” Emi wiped away a tear before turning another big smile on her friend, “Now help me plan out a good way to catch them!”

“A-what?!” red eyes blinked, confused by the statement.

“Catch them!” the bartender clapped her hands together in front of her, “They had no idea I caught them in the act, but this _TOTALLY_ needs to be brought out and picked on! I’ve got to enjoy teasing them while I can!”

Sae continued to just blink.

Never in her life did she imagine she would be in a situation like this. Here she was, middle of the night, talking to a bartender while they’re closing up, and just chatting like normal ‘parents’ about catching one of their ‘kids’ doing something stupid. Like this was a normal thing?!

It… it wasn’t… _bad_ , per say…

Glancing to the side, Sae couldn’t help this strange unease. She looked at her phone under the bar.

_02:37_

Had they really just been talking? How did she lose so much time… no, _why_ did she lose so much time? It always seemed whenever she was here, spending time with Emi, time became a lost concept. She was supposed to always be aware of the clock, of the crunch her life and job demanded of her…

= _PiPiPi=_

Speaking of her job…

With a long sigh, Sae opened up the message. Not even a call, just an update about the investigation. Someone back at the office demanding she return to look over some files, sort out some new information, something for the task force she was now in charge of…

It was all so…

“Hey, you okay?”

Red eyes shifted to the concerned voice. Emi had been talking about her _plans_ for catching her son in the act with his girlfriend and she’d completely tuned the happy mother out.

Taking her head out of her hand, Sae just shook it, “Just work.”

Black brows furrowed as Emi looked at her with obvious concern, “Man, they even call you in this late?”

For some reason, Sae couldn’t help but give a half-chuckle, standing up from the stool, “Happens when you’re in charge of one of the most important task forces currently,” with sharp red eyes she gave the woman a sly smile, enjoying making _her_ blink for once, “Thanks for the coffee.”

Putting her money on the counter, Sae walked out of the closed bar, the confused look on her friend’s face bringing a smile to her lips that somehow managed to stay even after she made it back to the office.


	7. ... And Sevens

11/17 - … And Sevens

\-----

Sae walked alone in the rain…

She just walked where her feet took her, soaking in the cold downpour, not caring, not really feeling it…

- _What the hell just happened?_ \- She’d been working to the bone with the Phantom Thieves’ investigation. Not only was running the task force a complete nightmare with all the detectives, cops and other attorney’s involved, she’d never had to deal with such a big project before. Certainly not command people. It was stressful enough trying to get them to do their damn jobs, let alone finding evidence that would help them convict the damnable Phantom Thieves!

Akechi sure as hell wasn’t any help. Every single one of his snide little comments, poking holes in her theories or undermining her authority. It was like the little prick was _trying_ to drive her nuts.

- _Then he comes to court with…_ \- she had to clinch her jaw hard.

That hadn’t been pleasant at all. One second she’s prosecuting a defendant, the next she turns and there, just a few rows back, is her sister, just sitting there, watching her…

Fucking Akechi was there too, having a whole gaggle of goddamn high schoolers with him, but he just _had_ to involve Motoko. It almost felt like he was holding her hostage, just showing off how easy he could get to her…

- _If he fucking touches her I will-!!_ \- Sae couldn’t even finish the thought, her fury at the idea that her little sister **_NEEDED_** protecting like that… it wasn’t right, didn’t make sense, WASN’T HOW THE WORLD WORKED!!

But Akechi and the task force weren’t the only problems… Motoko was one as well…

There was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind, something she’d been ignoring since early October that something wasn’t right with her sister.

Sure, her grades were still fine, but she was going out more often. She’d been taking more responsibilities at school. There was that whole thing with Kobayakawa and the investigation questioning her and everyone else at the school about the possible connection to the Phantom Thieves.

Hell, her sister’s unquestioning support and blind loyalty to their supposed ‘cause’…

Sae had been trying, and failing, to push the damn thoughts aside. To bury them in a dark hole where she left her feelings about their father’s death. She didn’t want to assume the worse or accuse Makoto of anything… but DAMNIT!! It wasn’t her fault!!

She’d watched her sister’s interview, it was surprisingly similar to several other students in the grade below hers, even that Okumura girl. All these people she was questioned about, her ‘associates’ that Sae had never heard of… it was likely they were all the same kids that fucker Akechi had brought with him to court.

- _Gloating prick…_ \- he knew something, and he wasn’t telling her.

Makoto was involved with something and she couldn’t face it, let alone accept it.

She _still_ hadn’t even admitted to… well… she _suspected_ Makoto had something to do with the hack on her laptop. She’d blamed Akechi, chances were he was the one to coerce her to do it, and if she ever found any concrete proof she’d ring the fucking scrawny bastard’s neck.

None of that explained why she was blindly walking in the rain…

No, no that had to do with what happened earlier.

She’d come home to shower and eat, thankful that Makoto wasn’t there. She’d opened up her laptop and got some work done before apparently passing out on the couch sitting up. Sae would have been completely oblivious if she hadn’t been awoken by strange noises.

The front door opening, shuffling feet, grunts, groans, maybe a giggle? Sounds that she honestly didn’t want to think about or put association to…

Maybe she’d been too slow, maybe her sleep deprived insanity had her hallucinating…

She’d taken an extra moment to wake up, consciously listen before turning around in the dark.

Makoto had just stood there, eyes wide and seemingly in a panic.

Sae was almost positive her younger sister assumed she got away with… whatever was going on…

But she had noticed how ruffled her sister’s clothes were, the buttons of her shirt undone, the frantic look in her eyes…

Sae wanted anything to not see any of that. For her mind to not immediately jump to conclusions. To _never_ think of her little sister in such a predicament.

Maybe that’s why they’d had that spat. She wasn’t thinking straight, she was _fucking **angry**_ and Makoto… she was just as angry back.

What did that say about her, when her normally so obedient and deferential younger sister fought back, stood up to **_her_** for once?

Maybe… maybe somewhere deep in those dark, cold, abandoned recesses of her heart, she was actually proud of Makoto for fighting for once…

But she couldn’t deal with it.

Not Makoto. Not Akechi. Not the fucking task force. Not the goddamn Phantom Thieves. Not the whole goddamn world right now.

She just… she just needed to leave.

“S-Sae?!”

Looking up, those dead red eyes saw a black haired woman looking at her with wide eyes.

Apparently, her feet had taken her near the rustic bar… but it was well past closing…

“Hey, Sae, are you alright?!” in two strides Emi was next to the woman, holding her arm with one hand and keeping the umbrella she had in the other over both of them.

Staring at her face, that both angry but mostly concerned look twisting her brow, there was so much Sae wanted to say…

_My life is falling apart._

_My sister hates me._

_I want to murder that prick Akechi._

_I fucking hate my job._

_I…_

… but all she could manage was a swaying shake of her head then leaned forward enough to put her forehead on her friend’s shoulder. She wasn’t going to cry, she swore she wasn’t.

“H-hey…” Emi didn’t push her away. If anything the woman pulled her in closer, patting her wet back. Sae could feel her shake her head, probably looking at her like she was stupid, “C’mon, you’re drunk, I can’t very well let you wonder off alone…”

Sae wasn’t going to argue. She hadn’t touched a drink in a week, but when Emi just turned her around, keeping her arm along the taller woman’s wet shoulder, and leading her away under the umbrella, who was she to complain?

- _It’d be so much easier if I was drunk…_ \- then she could blame this all on that. Maybe she was emotionally drunk, just out of her damn mind and drained, temporary insanity, she couldn’t very well be held accountable for her actions, right?

Emi led Sae through the back streets, cutting corners through apartment buildings, parks, anywhere they could save a few seconds or not get as rained on. Sae wasn’t really paying attention to the route so much as she focused on the hand on her back, shoulder or holding her own. The older woman was nimble and knew her route well, seeing as she was doing it while holding an umbrella in one hand and keeping a hold of her, like she was some child that needed to be led around…

Some part of Sae felt she should have been offended by this. Treated as if she were some invalid, helpless, stupid, unable to find her own way, never mind that it was raining and the middle of the night.

Another part of her… it just focused on how warm the woman’s hand was and how it was always holding on to some part of her.

When they went up the stairs of some little apartment complex, those red eyes trailed the older woman. Her black hair slightly coming out of her bun from the back, her leather jacket hanging off her shoulders, since they were under the cover in the stairwell Emi had undone her umbrella, letting it hang half open on her wrist as she still hadn’t let go of Sae, purposefully walking up the stairs, never looking back and leading her.

Sae’s eyes wouldn’t leave her, it was probably the first time she was _really_ looking up at the woman, normally she stood taller than her and even sitting down half the time Emi was leaning over so they were always eye to eye…

Sae had no idea what she was thinking, why she was staring, paying attention to such frivolous details…

They finally stopped on an upper floor, Emi fishing out her keys and managing to open the door with ease, leading Sae in and only then did she let her go, closing the door and finally closing up the umbrella properly.

For a moment Sae stared ahead, not noticing as her friend hurried about getting her shoes off, just staring at her hand… missing the warmth that had been there.

“Well, welcome home!” Emi said with a big smile, hopping up on the short landing.

When Sae glanced up, taking the woman in, she couldn’t help the way her heart skipped at those words and how she could feel the heat on her cheeks.

- _I’m home…_ -

How she wanted to say that out loud, repeat the simple phrase, responding to Emi’s bold statement…

“Heh,” for some reason Emi winked at her, spinning around and heading into the tiny kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer, “Man, you must be worse than I thought, you’re all red,” she turned back grinning, holding a can in each hand, “Think you might need a little hair of the dog, eh?”

After fumbling out of her shoes, Sae was surprised to look up and see the woman offering her a Sapparo. Was she supposed to take this as some kind of sign?

With that grey brow raised, Emi just rolled her dark eyes, “Just take it,” idly she tossed the can at her friend, opening her own and walking into the joined living room.

Sae fumbled to catch the beer, embarrassed at her own actions… and feelings… and how stupid she must have looked…

With a growl aimed at herself, Sae took the step up the landing and walked to where the living room was in view. Emi was sitting on the shabby couch, smiling, patting the seat next to her. Clearly she was inviting her to come sit down…

But something in Sae’s brain just couldn’t take it. She walked in enough to set the beer on the coffee table and then just paced around. Jaw tight, arms crossed, just aimless.

“You going to sit down?” Emi watched her.

“I can’t.” Sae shook her head.

“She speaks!” Emi clapped her hands, causing the grey haired woman to jump. The bartender couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh calm down, my son’s not here, just the two of us…”

That odd bit of information made Sae pause, staring at her friend sternly, “You aren’t worried about him? This late?”

The black haired woman just shrugged, taking a sip of her beer before responding, “Chances are he’s over at his girlfriend’s,” there was a mischievous glint to the older woman’s eyes, “I caught them in bed together,” another odd wink, “Think the poor girl might have been terrified how I’d react, but I told my son she’s good for him, she’s been helping him out a lot with his studies, what’s a little action on the side, right?”

Sae’s face turned red, though she was sure it was from anger this time as she felt the fire running up her neck, the comment reminding her of what happened with Makoto earlier. Unconsciously she clinched her fist, looking away, “Aren’t you… even the slightest bit… don’t you care about his reputation, about how this could affect how others look at them-!?”

“Fuck how other people look at you,” when Sae turned, surprised by the sharpness in the woman’s voice, she was even more surprised to see how serious her eyes were, “Even more what they think.” Emi was frowning as she set her beer down again, “I spent years listening to what those _people_ thought, caring what they’d think, putting up with so much bullshit just because-!!” she had to stop herself, biting down hard, closing her eyes and clearly taking a moment to herself.

Red eyes blinked, she hadn’t expected anything like this from her normally so smiley friend.

With a sigh, Emi released the anger that had filled her words, dark eyes bright on the woman standing in her living room, giving her a tender sympathetic smile, “The only opinions that matter are of those close to you, that truly care about you.”

Unconsciously Sae bit down, clinching her jaw painfully as she backed away, hitting the wall and curling her hands into fists, “That’s… that’s not how the world works…”

“Sae?” the voice was full of concern but she wasn’t really paying attention.

All Sae could do was hear the pounding in her chest, feel as if her head was going to crack open, voices of superiors demanding the best of her, praising her for her drive, giving those greasy smiles and shallow words as they took the credit for her work, demanding more out of her, and dangling the prize of promotion and reputation for her ‘good work’ in front of her.

She slid down the wall, holding her head in her hands. The little prick Akechi’s voice joining them, his snide little comments, teasing remarks and comments about her good looks and nothing really genuine about her work.

She shook her head, Makoto’s voice, her challenging words, her questioning about their father and his damnable sense of justice. All it reminded Sae of was how that sense of ‘justice’ got him killed, how he should have just played along, accepted the crooked world as it was, learn to cheat like everyone else and not give one single goddamn about other’s lives so long as you won!

“Sae!!”

Suddenly, there was a woman’s voice. It wasn’t like any of the others.

There was a hand on her shoulder. It was warm and comforting, even if it shook her, trying to snap her out. It brought her back to reality.

Then there were those dark eyes. That furrowed brow. Both concerned and looking at her. Not judging her, not caring about all of her flaws and mistakes, about her value as an asset or whether or not she could get the job done.

Emi was just looking at her, concerned for _her_ , reaching out to **_her_**.

Her mouth moved, she wanted to say something, _anything_ that could explain her stupid actions. Something to explain to the woman in front of her that… that she was _fine_ , that none of this was her concern, that she was capable of dealing with this all on her own…

But she really wasn’t, was she?

Emi’s hand moved, stroking her shoulder, her cheek, as she kneeled close to her, saying soothing words Sae couldn’t hear…

Her eyes just kept focus on the woman’s lips… trying to make sense of the words coming out of her mouth.

She couldn’t read them, couldn’t hear them, all she noticed was how her heart was pounding in her ears and the heat that suddenly hazed her mind.

Suddenly, everything seemed to align and she felt like doing something stupid.

One second she was staring at her friend, the next she was kissing her.

It was warm, there was something satisfying and intoxicating about it. Maybe it was the taste, or the smell…

Either way when Sae snapped back to reality, opening her eyes she realized Emi was staring at her.

Absolutely stunned, eyes not moving, not even blinking as she pulled away, just staring with what must have been shock on her face.

Whatever warm feeling and justification Sae had for that utterly **_STUPID_** act got thrown out the window, along with any self-respect she had.

- _What did I just **DO**?!-_ stumbling she tried to back away, only she was already plastered to the wall from what happened previously. Frantically she looked around, anywhere, at _anything_ else that wasn’t that shocked look from her _friend_.

- _If she even is-wants-I DON’T KNOW?!_ \- still in a panic she tried to say something, anything, just to make this right. Get out this was all an accident, as stupid, impulsive, she didn’t even know what the hell was going on and clearly she’d gone insane, _ACCIDENT!!_

“I-I… that… forget it… I just…!!” somehow, this was worse. So much worse.

- _Why did I do that?!_ \- Sae’s mind was racing as she tried to leave. Emi hadn’t moved, just staring, shocked… probably disgusted with her, offended, who knew!

All Sae knew was she had to leave. This was wrong, this was messed up, this was a _mistake_.

“This isn’t-I-I didn’t mean… I’m sor-I-I have to go!” Sae was up and on her feet, moving as fast as she could. She had to leave, _needed_ to leave. This wasn’t right, none of this was right, she should have just stayed out in the rain, got sick and died or hit by a truck or **_SOMETHING_** that wasn’t this moment right now?!

Just as she was halfway to the door, arms came up around her waist and forced her to stop dead in her tracks. They pulled her back slightly and something, _someone_ put their head on her back.

Emi had come up behind her and hugged her.

Sae may have squeaked, her whole body going ridged and she swore she was blushing from head to toe.

Emi breathed in deeply, sighing into the center of her back, “As flattering as that was, sorry to say I’m not into girls like that,” with little effort, the bartender turned the taller woman around, smiling gently and sincerely as she held Sae’s hands, “But hey, I’m always here for a friend.”

Sae couldn’t help it, she felt tightness around her eyes, gripping the woman’s hand and clinching her jaw. She didn’t know what just happened, why she did it really, hell she couldn’t even accept the implication… it was all just… just so…

She leaned on her friend, letting her hold her in a comforting hug.

“C’mon, you’re tired, let’s get you to bed.”

With a sniffle, Sae nodded, simply letting the woman lead her to the back room of the apartment. It had a bed; that was all that mattered. Sae laid down, adamantly facing away from the woman, but nodding a thanks as she put the blanket over her. She was glad when the lights turned off and there was no one beside her.

It wasn’t until she was almost asleep that she realized the whole room smelled of the woman she’d just kissed.

\-----

When Ryuji came back to his place at the asscrack of dawn, the last thing he expected to see was Makoto’s older sister.

No, no, this was somehow worse.

… he hadn’t expected to see Makoto’s older sister WALKING _OUT OF HIS **HOME?!**_

He stood there, absolutely dumbfounded for a moment as he watched the tall grey haired beauty slowly close the door to his apartment, as if trying to make as little noise as possible, before turning around and stopping.

She spotted him.

He was staring at her, probably looking like an idiot with his mouth hanging open.

Her sharp red eyes turned on him curiously before looking serious and scaring the hell out of him. He knew that look, he’d seen it on Queen often enough before she beat a shadow into vapor with her fists. He was rightfully terrified.

It seemed that once she was satisfied with scaring the literal piss out of him, she moved on, walking past him like he didn’t exist and there was nothing strange about this scene.

Only _EVERYTHING_ about this was strange?!

Ryuji took a moment to figure out breathing before he pointed several times from his door to the way the woman went, trying to process this.

When that didn’t work he walked to his door, opened it, looked at the shoes there, thankfully seeing his mother’s before looking up and spotting something else out of place.

His mom was walking out of **_his_** room, yawning and scratching her stomach, looking like she hadn’t bothered changing from her clothes from last night.

“M-mom?” the boy’s dark eyes blinked, pointing at her, then to the door behind him, “Why was-? Who was-? What?!”

His mother’s lazy equally dark eyes turned to him, gave a shrug and turned down the hall to her room. Closing the door and clearly ignoring his question.

Ryuji was very, very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Sixes and Sevens: a term referencing poker, means confusion


	8. Behind the Eight

11/19 - Behind the Eight

Sae was a lot of things: stubborn, driven, ambitious… terrifying as some would say, owning to a bit of moral flexibility and legal ambiguity. She was willing to do whatever it took to get her job done, especially when she knew she had something real.

After talking to ‘Joker’, the leader of the Phantom Thieves and hearing his _ENTIRE_ confession and side of the story, she was starting to think ‘idiot’ deserved to be on that list.

- _How… HOW could I be so stupid!_ -

No, it had nothing to do with her gullibility. She downright dismissed his claims, understanding they were impossible, and the teen fully agreed. Everything he was saying was _impossible_ … under the normal rules of reality.

Apparently they weren’t working with reality as the collective conscious of humanity understood it when it came to the Phantom Thieves.

Even accepting that, even listening to the impossible things he claimed to have happened, to think that others saw this, that there was media evidence, leaned towards it being theoretically possible. That maybe there was insane truth to what he was saying…

But if she was going to accept any of it as _plausible_ that meant she had to accept that _ALL_ of it was possible.

And there was just one part she couldn’t get past in his story.

Because it was _IMPOSSIBLE_.

More than the Phantom Thieves being a collection of high school students jumping into people’s minds using a phone app and ‘stealing their hearts’; a physical manifestation of a Palace owner’s core, what caused them to go wrong and become deviants in reality and literal monsters in this so-called ‘Metaverse’.

More than the arguable fact that this strange transfer student who was on probation having a talking cat that turned into a bus or had nightmares about being in jail with two twin guards and a strange warden with a long nose that just _gave_ him a random power to summon mythological creatures from the depths of human consciousness…

NO! More than all this madness there was one thing she just could not accept.

Several times throughout Joker’s story he made mention of his teammates. The other high schoolers that helped him and were the primary Phantom Thieves. He was careful, never calling them out by name, but someone would have to be a blind idiot to not be able to read between the lines.

And that was the problem…

He’d mentioned how his team would pair off, how they’d do battle, fight in teams while others rested. Apparently being in this ‘Metaverse’ was spiritually and physically taxing, there was a whole slew of psychology books, particularly of the Jungian variety, on her wall back in her apartment that would agree. Just reading that stuff was exhausting, to have to face physical manifestations, not to mention trying to make sense and maintain sanity in an ever-changing world formed from conscious thought would be draining on a level she could not comprehend…

As fascinating as the whole theory behind it was, that _still_ wasn’t what was driving her to consider herself a _god **damned IDIOT!!**_

There was an offhand mention of the Student Council president at his school, and it wasn’t hard to determine who his other cohorts were from the friends in his social circle…

Sae was angry enough at herself for not seeing the obvious sooner, more so with what else he mentioned…

Queen… and Skull.

From the way the boy talked about the two it was obvious they were _close_. He seemed to try and steer the conversation away from the two obviously, but that in itself was a tell.

She’d gambled and dealt with people like him too much to not learn how to read between the lines or tell when a person was lying or withholding information.

He mentioned these two specifically venturing further into Mementos, some big collective unconscious Palace they would train in or use to change minor hearts before they became full-blown Palace owners. Several times he spoke how Queen was his second-in-command, the Phantom Thieves’ tactician and the true mastermind behind some of their flashiest work…

The Shujin Student Council President, with unparalleled tactical intelligence, tenacious and with a raw sense of justice… there was no doubt who that was…

This… _Skull_ though… a male, delinquent from the sounds of it, disgruntled former track star that like one of the others had originally gotten involved with Joker and all this madness out of a connection to that bastard Kamoshida… she had an idea who he was from the interviews they’d done earlier in the year.

Still, that wasn’t the worst thing.

It was the implications further. The two working together closely, often with the exclusion of the rest of the team, of the looks to the side Joker would make as his words would trail off, and the stupid little smirk that played at the drugged boy’s lips as he’d end a line with ‘… and they rode off on Anet together… hunting Shadows.’

If that wasn’t a double entendre she’d eat her phone.

At _best_ that simply meant they were a good duo, their ‘persona’ abilities working synergistically, from what little of the strange power he explained.

At **worst** … she didn’t want to think about it. Burying that disturbing line of thought in the deepest darkest pit in her mind. Perhaps somewhere deeper then she hid her ‘treasure’, as according to Joker she did in fact _have_ a Palace… though they left her treasure.

Supposedly he never got to look at it, but she didn’t even want to consider such a thing.

Just like she didn’t want to think about Jungian psychology and what the thought of Queen and Skull’s persona being synergistic meant.

There were too many variables, too much she didn’t want to face, let alone know what to do with.

- _Makoto is a Phantom Thief_ -

That was concrete. That was something she could state plainly. It was a fact and no matter how much she wanted to rave and yell against it… it was true.

It was why she’d changed, apparently since the end of June, when she’d enlisted their help to change Kaneshiro’s heart.

Makoto… she’d done it to protect the students at her school, supposedly, but had managed to screw up royally, almost getting herself stuck in a sex-trafficking ring and blackmailed only for-!!

“Argh!!” Sae really wanted to hit something. Just the idea that her sister was so close to being- that she almost- that… THAT SHE WASN’T THERE TO PROTECT HER AND DIDN’T EVEN KNOW?! That Makoto would do something so reckless and STUPID-!!

Her shoulders deflated.

This kind of idiocy… it seemed to run in the family, didn’t it?

Red eyes glanced up at the grey sky, frowning as some part of her thought about her father.

- _That’s still not the worst of it…_ -

She kept walking. After the… _LONG_ interview with the leader of the Phantom Thieves she had gone home. There was simply too much to take in, too much information to sort through and even though she had it all recorded, so little of it made sense yet all together it did.

Her gut was telling her to believe the boy…

But…

- _If I believe any of it…_ \- she sighed. – _I have to believe all of it…_ -

That meant the implication that was running rampant in her head.

She’d taken a shower, drank some coffee and paced about her apartment fruitlessly. She’d walked past Makoto’s room several times, several times wanting to raise her hand and knock, knowing her sister wasn’t there. In frustration she’d pull her hand away and continue pacing about the apartment.

She thought about the handful of interactions she’d had with her sister in the past few months. The ones that stood out, with her asking about justice, about her opinion on the Phantom Thieves, when she’d snapped at Makoto for being such a child and a burden, hating herself for ever saying such a thing… especially now, thinking it may have only fueled her sister’s reckless behavior…

Then the further instances. When she started looking her in the eye on the rare occasion they’d talk, how she started to hold herself stronger, in a tighter, more defiant stance. All the way to their argument a few days ago when she’d…

A blush crept across Sae’s cheeks as she had stopped her pacing. Restlessly she decided there was no point waiting around in the apartment for some news, so left to take a walk…

It was stupid. She was stupid.

There was no point lying to herself.

Sae was walking out in the November cold because she was upset about finding out from some criminal that her sister was probably, most-likely, dating some delinquent named ‘Ryuji Sakamoto’ and she’d been too self-absorbed and blind to see it. Too stubborn and set in her ways to see the obvious signs that not only that, but her sister was not just _In_ the Phantom Thieves, but was practically running it.

For months, she had _literally_ been playing a state-level game of chess against her sister.

How _absolutely_ absurd was that?!

And what was worst? She didn’t even care about **_THAT_** part!!

No, what she, Sae Niijima, top attorney and head of the SIU’s team to take down the damn Phantom Thieves, couldn’t get past wasn’t that her sister had managed to lie to her for months about her involvement with the Phantom Thieves, it was that she had managed to lie to her, _for MONTHS_ , about possibly having a **_BOYFRIEND_**!!

That! That was it! That’s what she couldn’t get over!!

Of all the damn things that should be at the forefront of her mind right now, with the case, with what Joker said, with the possible scandal and corruption he implied, the only damn thing her mind could focus on was that her baby sister was _dating._

She just…. She just needed to get this off her chest. To scream it out, to yell and be angry, to tell **_someone_** about this insanity just to know she wasn’t going crazy.

… and the only person she could think to tell… was the woman she wanted to avoid.

Sae swallowed hard as she turned down a certain street.

Emi.

The enigmatic bartender that… if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t know how she felt about the older woman. She was grateful for her cheery façade, her always nagging and finding her when she needed it, for her just being there when she needed to get away from her work for a little while and, shamefully she now realized, when she wanted to avoid dealing with her younger sister.

Sae was grateful and appreciative of the woman’s presence in her life these past few months… even if their last meeting left her confused and extremely embarrassed.

Her stomach clinched at the idea, but she _needed_ to tell someone… and for her, right now, Emi was it.

She didn’t want to go to the bar, didn’t want to make a fool of herself in public if the woman told her off. Sure, the chances of that happening in private were technically higher due to social decorum, but… well, still… she didn’t want anyone else to see her fail even more.

Her feet retraced her steps from that morning after, when she’d walked home in abject shame after leaving the woman’s apartment.

This way, if Emi was home, she could just close the door in her face and Sae would… well, she didn’t want to, but she would **_have_** to accept the rejection. If not, then she could tell the woman what she learned, maybe get some advice then leave her alone… never to bother her again.

Her… _feelings_ still didn’t make any sense, especially her own actions that night. Sure, Emi had been kind enough to let her sleep over, but the woman kept saying she was just drunk, even if she had no evidence.

Sae could lean into that, just accept that reasoning and forget it ever happened… or that it was just something stupid that happened when she was ‘drunk’ and therefore no one’s responsibility. Emi seemed keen enough to just… leave it at that…

Not that she really knew the woman’s opinion on the matter. She’d slunk away before the bartender woke up, too nervous and frazzled to think straight, just wanting to leave as her stomach tied itself in knots and she felt absolutely disgusted with herself and downright confused in general.

She hadn’t wanted to think about what happened. She **_did_** , but she hadn’t _wanted_ to.

Days later and it still made no sense…

And with the whole task force mission and her abrupt dismissal from the team, not to mention Joker’s interview, yea, she had _other_ things that were running around in her brain. Other priorities that were clearly more important!

… but it was still there, just this little dark _thing_ in the back of her mind.

It wouldn’t let her go, and now… facing Emi’s door, it downright terrified her.

But she had a mission, and Niijima’s seemed to be determined as well as outright stupid.

Standing straight, Sae reached out and firmly knocked on the door.

There was silence for a long while, and she hoped no one was there…

She knocked again, glancing around to make sure this was the right door.

That was when she noticed the name plate.

‘Sakamoto’

… and the image of a blonde boy staring at her wide eyed as she left this place last sprang to mind.

- _Oh you have **got** to be kidding-!!!_-

Fury flashed across her red eyes as the door opened, and standing there, hand on her hip with dark eyes directed towards the prosecutor was the grinning bartender.

Some part of Sae’s mind noted she was smiling, and it was smug…

With narrow red eyes and an accusatory frown, whatever _plan_ Sae had about being civil and apologizing before getting into the nitty-gritty of her problem got thrown out the window as she glared at the smug older woman.

“How long have you known?!” Sae’s words were deep and accusing, taking on that tone she had when she was cross-examining a witness.

A confused and almost surprised look passed over Emi’s face before realization obviously set in, a mischievous light seemed to dance in the bartender’s eyes a moment as her genial smile became a devious smirk.

“Awhile,” she said cryptically, pushing open the door and waving her hand, “Come in.” she cocked her head, inviting the stern woman into her home yet again, smirk never leaving as she turned nonchalantly and walked inside, leaving the option to come in or leave entirely up to the prosecutor.

Sae all but growled, taking the few steps in before closing the door and going about removing her shoes. By the time she stepped onto the landing, Emi was moving across the small walk towards the living room, a tea set on a tray in her hands.

“Sit, sit,” her voice giggled as she set the tea set down on the small coffee table, grinning all the while as she poured two cups, placing one next to her before taking her own. Those dark eyes seemed to snicker over the tea cup, both inviting and daring Sae to come closer, to _join_ her as she’d clearly intended last time.

Some part of Sae’s mind noted the similarity, the majority of her was too angry at what she’d just figured out to care about being embarrassed by the reminder. In a few strides she was at the shabby sofa, taking a seat, glanced at the tea offered her before glaring at her _friend_.

“How long?” she reiterated, voice low and obviously threatening.

Emi just kept smiling, “About…?” those dark eyes fluttered, clearly watching Sae as much as the prosecutor was watching her, “My son being a part of those so-called criminals you’re hunting or…?”

This time, Sae did growl, “About him dating my _sister!_ ” unconsciously she slammed her hand on the coffee table, feeling the sting of doing it far too much in the past twenty-four hours dealing with that boy.

For her part, Emi did jump a bit, dark eyes blinking, but it seemed more out of being startled than anything else, “Wait…” a black brow rose, “Your _sister?_ ” absently she pointed at Sae, “You mean Mako-chan is your…”

Those threatening grey brows furrowed lower as Sae’s look got darker.

Whatever intended result Sae was expecting with her threatening look, she was completely stumped when all it did was make Emi laugh.

“Hahahahahahahaa!” needing to set her tea cup down, the older woman couldn’t help herself as she covered her mouth, trying to stem the laughter and holding her stomach as it hurt.

Well, that killed the tension.

As Emi continued laughing, Sae started to deflate, that embarrassment slinking back in between her shoulders. She could feel her cheeks burning as she looked away.

How the hell was she supposed to deal with this situation!?!

“I just… WOW!” Emi continued laughing, wiping tears from her eyes as she seemed to completely ignore the startled woman next to her.

Sae was seriously hoping this sofa was some manner of Shadow-creature that boy talked about and that it would swallow her whole.

“Okay-okay,” the bartender took a deep breath. When she let it out she looked at Sae, her eyes sparkling with an uncanny mirth, “Snrk, hehe,” and started giggling again.

After a few minutes, and Sae’s embarrassment waning long enough for her irritation at _clearly_ being the butt of some kind of joke to set in, those red eyes glared flatly at her _friend_ , “Are you finished?”

Another snort, “Wai-wait, hold up,” Emi held up her hand, waving it as she let out a few more snickers. Her dark eyes kept glancing at Sae, and the more the stern woman frowned and glared at her, the brighter they got. Finally she just put one hand over her mouth, shaking the other one wildly and nodding her head in various ways, squeaking out behind scrunched closed eyes and her hand, “I’m… _good.”_

Red eyes just flatly glared at the woman, frown evident, “How long have they been dating?” it was time to start this interrogation properly!

Those dark eyes shined, Emi suddenly calm and still as she lowered her hand, revealing a smug smirk as she leaned against the back of the sofa, one arm over the back as she almost lounged, completely comfortable for some reason.

It caused the hairs on the back of Sae’s neck to stand on end. Clearly this was some kind of trap. – _But what kind?_ -

She made the mistake of looking lower, intent to view all of her quarry, intent to see if she was hiding any tricks up her sleeve…

Only to realize that the bartender was in an almost sleeveless low-cut shirt, and the way she was leaning on the back of the sofa pulled her shirt up a little one way and stretch it in another…

Suffice it to say those red eyes got caught on the bits of hip and cleavage on full display.

Her mind was screaming as she could feel red crawling across her cheeks.

_Thankfully_ Emi didn’t seem to notice, just leaning in with that vicious grin, “And why should I tell you anything, Sae- _chaaaan_?” her dark eyes held mirth, pointing to her head, “That’s some pretty sensitive information, I’d be remiss in my duties as a bartender if I gave up such information so easily…”

Snapping herself out of whatever trap that was, Sae sternly stared at her friend, “I’m Makoto’s guardian, it’s my right to know these things.”

For some reason Emi rolled her eyes, “She’s eighteen Sae, an adult like the both of us-!!”

“That boy of yours is seventeen right?” the prosecutor pressed forward.

Black brows furrowed, confused, “Are-are you accusing your sister of something?” she blinked, not sure where this was going, “You do realize he’s within the age of consent right? I mean, they’re like six months apart I think?” Emi scratched her head, looking up, not sure where this was going…

With a growl, Sae clinched her fists, not sure what she was doing either. – _Damnit! I’m a prosecutor!! I don’t know HOW to defend Makoto in this situation?!_ \- pinching the bridge of her nose she closed her eyes, frustrated and sitting back, “Damnit that’s not… not what I meant…”

“Are you worried about her?” that black brow remained up, but the bartender’s eyes narrowed, “Or trying to get her in trouble?”

“I don’t know!?” with a frustrated sigh Sae nearly shouted, leaning back against the sofa and covering her eyes, “I just found out about the whole Phantom Thieves thing from interrogating their leader, found out my sister was involved, found out there’s a conspiracy in the police force, somehow this is all connected to the mental shutdowns and the only thing I can think about is the implication my _LITTLE SISTER IS DATING!!”_

It was silent for a moment as Sae clinched her jaw, covering her eyes and refusing to look at her… her _friend_.

Then there was that soft chuckle again, “Man, you really had a lot laid on you, huh?”

“You have no idea,” dropping her hand, Sae glared at the ceiling, openly frowning.

The weight on the sofa shifted, and Sae couldn’t help but look away, expecting Emi to tell her to leave at any moment…

Instead a hand reached out, squeezing her shoulder and bringing her eyes up.

Emi was smiling down at her sincerely, standing behind the sofa.

“How about I get the wine out and we have a little girl’s night in, hm?” she patted Sae’s shoulder again before walking towards the kitchen, “You can tell me all that confidential information you’re not supposed to, and I’ll tell you how disgustingly cute those two are when they’re together, sound fair?”

That heat rose on Sae’s cheeks again as she turned her head, following the woman as far as she could before needing to sit up straight and turn back, “What… what about your confidentiality… as a bartender?”

Emi flashed her such a smug smirk, “If you’re going to ignore it as a member of the SIU on an on-going case,” she winked, “I think I can make an exception…” her smile tripled suddenly, “Plus it’s not often I get to gossip about our kids with another ‘mom’!!” there was almost a squeal in her voice as she went back into the kitchen, looking for the wine and proper glasses.

The blush was burning up Sae’s face and she was finally willing to admit that’s what it was. She was embarrassed but also… something else. Grateful maybe? She turned around, slinking further into the sofa, finally noticing how comfortable it was.

When Emi came back, offering Sae a glass of wine with a genuine smile before sitting down, the grey haired woman couldn’t take her eyes off the other woman.

“I was… actually removed from the task force…” her voice sounded fragile, admitting that failure.

Emi just smiled, clinking her glass with Sae’s limply held one, “Well, then what better way to tell them to kindly go fuck themselves then to spill on a confidential case with a good friend, hmm?” she reached over, putting her free hand on Sae’s knee.

Emi was a truly genuine person, and Sae liked that.

“Thank you,” Sae sipped her offered wine, “I could really use a… a friend… right now.”

There was a jovial laugh as Emi leaned back, getting comfortable sipping her own drink, “So, tell me all about these gritty details on the Phantom Thieves!”

Red eyes narrowed, though there was a playful smirk pulling at Sae’s lips, “I thought you knew all about them, since your _son_ is one…”

“Pfft,” the bartender snorted, “Just because my son can’t keep his super-secret-alternate-lifestyle to himself doesn’t mean I know _everything_ , hehe,” she winked, “Just like his cute girlfriend having such a defensive older sister~”

Sae glared but conceded, “Fine,” the prosecutor glanced at the older woman sharply, “But you _are_ telling me about that.”

“Promise!” Emi held up her wine, hand on her heart.

Sae could only accept it, wanting to know, and trusting her friend once again.

Emi was a lot of things but she had yet to lie to Sae, at least openly. Withholding information was one thing, but since she had done the same… the grey haired woman supposed they were even on that point.

Besides, Emi was letting her off the hook for her previous… _embarrassing_ behavior. – _I don’t know how I truly feel about her…_ \- those red eyes trailed to the bartender, finding comfort in her earnest dark eyes. – _But I’m glad I’ve still got her as a friend…_ -

And that, a friend, was what Sae truly needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the Eight: a pool (billiards) term refering to a banked shot, or a 'lucky break'


	9. Potion Number Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's Emi been feeling about all this?

12/16 - Potion Number Nine

It was one of those days; busy as hell and everyone acting a damn fool.

Since the announcement that the leader of the Phantom Thieves had been captured, killed according to some people, mentions of them had taken a turn for the worst. People that used to vehemently support them now spit on their name. Nowadays it was all about Shido and how he was going to reform the ‘corrupt’ government that allowed such ‘terrorists’ to operate freely, and how it was thanks to people like Akechi Goro that the scare was now put to rest.

Emi hated it. She hated every damn minute of it.

Everywhere she worked the TV would be on and that swill would be spewing out, that’d just be annoying but her coworkers just ate it up. Whether it was working as clean up at a hospital, a bike delivery person for her various clients, or even at the bar, there was just _always_ something on about this mess.

How Shido was the next great coming of Nobunaga and Akechi was the new ‘Detective Prince’ having solved the unsolvable case.

She wanted to punch whoever praised and agreed with the idiots.

The Phantom Thieves weren’t dead, her son had done nothing wrong but fight for what he believed against the shitty society they lived in.

And as far as she was concerned, the only person that ‘solved’ anything about the bizarre case was Sae. The tall, overbearing, always putting herself in the wrong situation and fighting tooth and nail for every scrap, woman had done more for the case than anyone else. That Akechi kid was just lucky enough to be standing when they fired her…

Okay, so they didn’t ‘fire’ Sae so much as ‘relieved her of the burden of being the head of the task force on the Phantom Thieves’, suspiciously just as they captured the leader and he _suspiciously_ disappeared.

Emi couldn’t help the little smirk that picked at her lips as she cleaned another glass.

Sae had told her _everything_ that had happened in her interview, and Emi had been a good friend, hopefully, and helped her work her way through it.

As far as the bartender was concerned the idiots that were her bosses were just trying to screw her over, use her as a scapegoat for something bigger, probably so they could put this stupid kid on a pedestal. Sae seemed to agree, adding her own theories, but when it came out the leader of the Phantom Thieves ‘died’ in custody, well… it all but confirmed it for them.

Sae admitted to Emi that she wasn’t as straight and narrow as she should have been. The woman had started off that way, but when the pressure of the job came down, when her superiors passed her over because she wouldn’t bend just a _little_ … well, she adapted. She became everything she hated about the system and it wasn’t until dealing with the fallout, with all of this Phantom Thieves stuff and facing just how corrupt and neglectful she’d become, ignoring her own sister for the sake of her _job_ that she really saw it.

She really had been broken by the expectations of the shitty society they lived in. Emi was just glad she could see it, now while she was younger, and didn’t have to go through the same mess she had just to figure it out…

Being with Sae had Emi thinking a lot about Ryuji’s father. No, she didn’t want to think about his name or what he’d done, he was just as used and broken as she had been. Their expectations had been different and it’d taken her far too long to realize none of it was right.

Some part of her still loved him, she knew, he’d given her Ryuji after all, they’d had a life together…

But he’d betrayed that life and she’d let it happen.

Realizing Ryuji was being abused just as much as she was, all because of this stupid little voice in her head that said ‘you can take it, you have to, you have to make this work’ had been the final straw. She’d thrown him out, made a scene, made it _quite_ apparent she wasn’t going to put up with him and his bullshit anymore.

He left, but that hadn’t stopped the abuse. It just changed form.

She almost would have preferred his punches and incomprehensible anger to the jeers and judgements of everyone else. The neighbors shunned her, the other mothers rejected her, even the school blamed her for everything wrong with her son, because she was now a ‘single-parent’.

Such a word shouldn’t hurt so much, but it did.

They’d moved apartments but she couldn’t afford to change Ryuji’s school. When he’d gotten into Shujin for high school she had hoped things would be better, would be different. He’d gotten into track, did really well and she was proud of him, hoping he’d be able to get into a college with a scholarship for it, that things were finally looking up…

Only… only for that bastard coach. She had no idea what was going on, and at first was ashamed of Ryuji lashing out at the man, accepting the blame from the principle and the coach. She was at fault, she was a ‘single-mother’, clearly he didn’t have the proper supervision or discipline at home so it was all her fault for not having a _man_ around. She had hated it, watching that prick preen and the round principle threaten her son, if she could shield him just a bit by taking the blame she would, not that it didn’t make her want to punch them both any less.

On the way home Ryuji had apologized, told her what happened and why he reacted like that…

_“He could say whatever he wanted about me, do whatever he wanted, but the second he started bad-mouthing you mom, I just… couldn’t control myself…”_

She had been proud of him.

She was _absolutely_ furious that that fucker had broken her son’s leg and ruined his chance at an easier way to a good future, but she was damn proud of her boy. She knew… he was better than them, and while society would label him a delinquent and worthless, he had more heart and care for those he cared about that he’d stand up for them.

She was proud of him, proud of her son, and felt justified in that at the very least, somehow she’d taught him that.

When the reports about Kamoshida, that prick coach, confessing to abusing his students, both physically and sexually, she felt damn well vindicated. It may have taken too long, but that asshat finally got what he deserved. At the time, she’d only vaguely paid attention to some mention of a group of ‘thieves’ and something about ‘hearts’, and when her son was grinning all day she just figured he’d been happy about it as well.

When further mentions of corrupt public figures confessing to crimes no one knew about, and the ‘Phantom Thieves’ being involved… she started paying closer attention to her son’s attitude.

He was way too smug and cheery, grinning from ear to ear each time one of those ‘bad guys’ got arrested.

It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together, and after watching him and his new friends a few times she was absolutely convinced. They were the Phantom Thieves, no two ways about it.

Her son was just too obvious, or maybe she just had the advantage of being his mother and taking him seriously.

Though… she did notice the girls in his little group of friends, and the one in particular he seemed to hang around the most.

Emi would admit, she didn’t _really_ put that specific two and two together until she’d found his phone on the table one night and it _happened_ to turn on in her hand… and there just _happened_ to be a picture of a certain girl as his background, in the nude, tastefully she’d admit, in what looked to be a bed at a love hotel.

The ‘mom’ part of her completely blanked. The ‘woman’ part of her rolled her eyes and groaned. The ‘adult’ part of her shamefully held up a thumbs up at her son for finally popping that cherry and bagging such a hot girl.

What, she was an adult and could admit there was something to be proud of here. Yes, she should be angry, as a mother and a woman that her son was dumb enough to take pictures, ya know _evidence,_ and leave it just lying around, but c’mon! She was afraid she’d die without ever being a grandmother since her boy, bless him, while _obviously_ interested in girls, judging by the amount of doujin and hentai she’d seen in his room he thought he hid well enough, he was just too awkward and well… _abrasive_ was one way of putting it, socially unapproachable was another, that he’d never actually get with a girl. Plus kids just didn’t seem interested nowadays, so…

Yes, a part of her was relieved he’d had sex. Another was happy he had good taste. And the last was freaking out that he would do something stupid like get her pregnant!

Sure, she’d had him young but still… society and all that.

That and it’d just be so hard for them. People really were assholes when it came to this kind of stuff.

She knew from experience.

Anything outside the ‘norm’ and they pounced, smelling that blood and wanting a taste, intent on ripping the victim to pieces just so they could get their pound of flesh.

She’d already lost so much because of that stupid way of thinking, she didn’t want her son to have to face it too…

It’d be even worse if _society_ found out about him being a Phantom Thief, and she had no doubt that girl was one too. They were cute together and definitely the least of her problems right now, she just hoped she could support them with her silence.

Well, at least until she couldn’t help it and wanted to tease them… it wasn’t _her_ fault she’d walked in and her son was taking off his shirt! The girl’s bright red eyes watching every inch… before noticing someone else was there and they scrambled to try and cover it all up. Pretending to be exhausted from work certainly had its benefits.

The two were cute, but that brought her back to reality, and the things that were running at the forefront of her mind.

Sae.

Looking back, Emi first noticed her because she was so tall and had such a striking look about her. Sure, she’d been pissed and clearly ducking into their place while they were stocking to try and avoid that prick kid detective, but that didn’t stop Emi from noticing everything else about her first.

She was tall, and in heels! Making her tower over the boy, okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Emi knew if she stood next to the woman she’d be craning her neck. – _Damn those heels!_ \- okay, they weren’t crazy, but still added to her looks. Sae had a sharp dark grey business suit on, trimmed and fitted in a feminine cut but somehow accented in a very aggressive and masculine way. It showed off her hips, her chest, but somehow her shoulders too, making them seem broader, straight and firm, just adding to her look of authority.

Then there was her beautiful grey hair and sharp features, those piercing red eyes with the light bit of eyeshadow to make them stand out. The woman was… well, truly something to look at.

Emi was fully willing to admit the first thing she thought seeing that towering confident form was that this woman was hot as hell. She could set the world on fire with a look.

After chasing the annoying kid out, and messing with her a bit, they’d gotten to talking. Emi couldn’t help but spot Sae in a crowd without thinking, she just stood out that well. Her presence, her looks, that no-nonsense attitude, it just… created a black hole or something that always managed to draw her attention.

But the looks, the veneer… the more she talked with Sae the more she realized it was all a front, a mask, something well-crafted and honed, a tool designed for her work. She was in a highly competitive and masculine field, so she had to show off that aggressive assertiveness with a single look, but also stand out because she was a woman or she’d be trampled and left behind. She always seemed to be constantly fighting, for something or with something, and coming to the bar to ‘relax’ seemed to leave her in a situation she was wholly unfamiliar with.

Emi had wondered why she came back. Sure, she’d left an impression, and she was glad to see Sae again and again, but… why?

This place wasn’t her work, while undoubtedly some of her coworkers came by, they didn’t sit with her, didn’t socialize with her, and she seemed to only ever want to be left alone with her drink.

Except when she talked with her.

The first time she’d managed to get a genuine smirk from Sae, she’d felt like that was an astronomical accomplishment. The woman was dead sexy with a smirk like that, if she showed it off more often she’d probably be really popular with the guys…

When Emi realized how depressed that casual thought had made her, she had no idea what to think.

Clearly Sae was lonely, why else would she hang out in a bar yet not talk to anyone… well not _anyone_ per say, she did always talk to her.

Maybe she had felt something the first time she saw her, wanting to help her out with some jerk following her around and she’d just waved it off as a woman’s duty to help another woman out. Maybe she’d been childishly upset the woman didn’t know her name, then wouldn’t stop saying it as it put a smile on her face. Maybe some part of her was concerned this woman was really here, talking with her, trying to get close to her because she had figured out her son was one of the Phantom Thieves and this was one of those dangerous situations in spy dramas where the villain and the hero are at odds, knowing the truth about each other but waiting for the other to slip up first…

But… she had liked talking with her.

And… well… she hadn’t been this interested in talking with someone like this in years.

It reminded her of Ryuji’s father…

Not the end, the beginning of their relationship. Sure, he’d been the one to pursue her more, asked her to marry him when she got pregnant but well… there was something there. She’d wanted to talk to him, to be with him, and everything just kind of fell naturally she guessed.

Was that…?

She hadn’t thought about it honestly. It wasn’t _strange_ for a woman to compliment another woman about her looks, sometimes girls just needed the confirmation, right? It wasn’t weird she could openly say Sae was attractive, maybe she liked to tease her a bit, maybe she’d caught her staring once or twice, noticed when those pale sharp cheeks of hers turned a bit red and she adamantly looked away from her.

- _Sae’s such a Tsundere_ \- she’d giggled the first time the thought flitted in her head, and it’d just encouraged her to tease the woman more. It was… fun, catching her off guard, doing something that would be uncouth and embarrass her. Show her that underneath that stalwart veneer was a young woman just as prone to embarrassment and awkwardness as her.

When she started fighting back, with that sharp look and devious smirk, finally figuring out the game and that she could play along too… Emi thought she was going to die.

Maybe Sae was just uncomfortable in social situations because she always had to have her guard up when at work. She just… didn’t know how normal after-hours unprofessional conversation went?

Well, that implied a lot, but Emi hadn’t wanted to think about it. The woman had the social decorum of a teenager with a stick up their ass, but it was fun in its own way.

She really was too serious… but maybe that was a good thing. Clearly it helped in her job, and that competitive nature of hers was fun to watch, but…

Emi didn’t what to say it. Hell, what was she doing talking to this younger woman, teasing her and joking around when she should be at work. She’d almost call their banter flirting but that was just ridiculous…

She didn’t… swing that way.

“Hey, Emi!!” another order took her out of her thoughts. It was a busy night after all. That whole snap election bullshit and Shido winning by a landslide…

A lot of people here were celebrating, glad to see some new ‘change’ to the world, as if it were a good thing.

Emi didn’t feel that way. A man like Shido? He just made her skin crawl. She didn’t know the details, well there were a _few_ details she could glean about the man thanks to what Sae told her from her interview with the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but apart from that she didn’t have much reason to dislike the guy. He spoke to her generation after all, this big confident guy, charismatic and clearly on the ‘right’ side of the law, here to solve everyone’s problems.

She couldn’t help but snort. Yea, she knew a guy like that once… had been married to him for almost ten years…

- _It’s only behind closed doors that men like that show their true colors_ \- Call her jaded but she just didn’t trust him.

With her orders out of the way, the flashy smiles and pleasantries done with for cops, lawyers and detectives that were all praising their new messiah while getting plastered, she went back behind the bar, working her way through the glasses. There were just so many people tonight, a lot of drunk idiots on a power trip…

There was the sound of the door sliding open again, the tarp being pushed out of the way. For some reason her eyes snapped up as if drawn to something…

Sae was standing there. Both a part of and separated from everything going on around her. That serious look on her face as she scanned the crowd, frown tugging at her dark colored lips as what she was looking at was apparently distasteful.

That seriousness, it brought an unconscious smile to Emi’s lips.

When those red eyes made their way around the room, finding her, she swore something changed. It was small and probably the only reason she noticed was because she was already looking at the elegantly tall woman.

Sae’s sharp features softened just the smallest bit, and there was a tiny, almost smug, smile forming on her lips.

The prosecutor cut through the crowd like a hot knife through butter, smooth and effortless as she made a straight line towards Emi, taking a seat right in front of her.

Emi could feel the look on her face, a crooked smile and accusing eyes, questioning without words what had the normally so stuck up and proper woman so smug this evening.

Sae just kept grinning, tenting her fingers and setting her chin on them. Her red eyes sparkling with a kind of mischief Emi was honestly surprised to see.

Unable to handle it anymore, and not caring for the left over dishes or the crowd around them, Emi leaned on the bar comfortably; elbows flat, arms crossed, squeezing her girls to bring a bit of attention to them. Sae’s eyes made a quick glance, bringing the edge of Emi’s smirk higher, but apparently whatever had the grey haired prosecutor grinning something evil was too good, even for her to be flustered by the older woman’s cleavage put in front of her.

“Now I _have_ to know what’s got you grinning like that,” the bartender propped her chin, adding as much childish mirth to her voice as she could, “Sa-e- _chan_ ~”

Those red eyes just narrowed, not in any kind of accusing way… Emi couldn’t really describe it, it was like the edges of her eyes squeezed together, emphasizing her purple eyeshadow and somehow she managed to smile without moving her lips.

Though, she was smiling.

Chin propped on her hands, she leaned in closer, Emi swore it was just so she could hear her better since it was so noisy in this place, “Get me some sake and I’ll tell you _all_ about it.”

Her voice sounded deeper, or maybe that was just because she was saying it so close to her ear. It sent an unconscious shiver down her spine, and Emi swore she was blushing.

As Sae pulled away, that sharp mirthful look hadn’t left her eyes, like she knew a _juicy_ secret and was just waiting for the right moment to tell her.

The look certainly didn’t help. Playing it off with a fake grin, Emi moved to get the woman’s order. Instinctively she grabbed two glasses, somehow just knowing Sae intended to share it with her. Was it presumptuous? Maybe, but it’s not like it’d hurt, right?

When she got back, Sae was watching one of the TV screens they had around the place. Something about this didn’t seem right to Emi, for one that jerk Shido was going on about his grand election speech and how he’d make everything great and fix the woes of society and something about delinquents… Emi had heard it enough today. It made her want to throw up or hit the next idiot that cheered at it… but for some reason Sae was _smiling_ at it?

- _Okay, that’s just weird_ \- setting the sake bottle and the glasses down, she stared accusingly at her friend, “Alright, spill.”

Sae simply looked up at her, those red eyes flashing mischief as she grabbed the sake bottle and started pouring for them both. When she was done she took her glass, held it, and gave Emi a _very_ pointed look before turning back to the TV screen.

Very confused, Emi raised a brow but glanced over at the screen Sae was watching. It was that stupid interview again. Shido going on about his plans for the country and-

Suddenly it went black. A catchy tune came on, several people backlit so they were silhouettes appeared.

The voiceover began but Emi wasn’t hearing any of the words. She didn’t need to.

The Phantom Thieves were back. After nearly a month of silence since the proclaimed ‘death’ of their leader and their group scattering that the police and Shido’s campaign liked to plaster everywhere, here they were. In the flesh and flashier than ever.

- _Where in the world did Ryu-chan get that outfit?_ \- of course she immediately noticed her son, in that black high collared leather outfit with the Skull mask. Sae had mentioned the ‘codenames’ her son and Sae’s sister used with the Phantom Thieves, courtesy of Joker. It made sense for his, that skull mask and punk’s grin.

Was it bad that she was proud of him? Strutting around like a delinquent biker with a yellow ascot? Seriously, an ascot? – _I need to teach him some fashion sense_ \- who was she kidding, her idea of fashion was an old leather jacket that just ‘ _went with everything_ ’.

When Sae’s little sister came on, Emi chanced a glance at the prosecutor.

Sae’s poker face was impeccable, even after knowing her for months and studying the nuances on that face, _she_ couldn’t decipher what the hell that straight forward stare meant.

- _She’s probably caught somewhere between proud and pissed, hehe_ \- Emi couldn’t help the small giggle. Makoto’s mask was a stark iron thing, and her outfit was almost something out of some old 80s post-apocalypse biker gang anime… but well, it suited her. If the mask didn’t give credence to her codename as Queen, the aura she had with it on certainly did.

Apparently Emi’s giggle was enough to cause Sae to glance away, those sharp red eyes glaring at the bartender.

Emi had to physically put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from making a comment about how _both_ their _kids_ had a theme with leather going…

Her face probably gave it away, Emi just knew it.

When the bold announcement was over, the claims that the Phantom Thieves weren’t dead, Joker smirking the whole time, and their goal was Shido’s heart… well…

“Are those sirens?” dark eyes blinked as the bartender perked up.

“Probably,” red eyes closed nonchalantly as the prosecutor took a sip of her sake.

Everyone else in the bar was freaking out, being loud as hell and some even ran out without paying. Poor Tobi was trying to chase them and Jin came out from the back to play bouncer… Mai got lost in the crowd.

Sae was unflappably calm and Emi was sure her ‘no fucks’ face was being a bit suspicious. Sure, she hadn’t known about this big announcement, but she wasn’t exactly _surprised_ either.

“I’m getting too old for this shit,” with a deep sigh, Emi propped her elbow on the bar, took the offered glass of sake and downed it. Screw everything else.

“Hmhmhm,” the strange noise caught the bartender off guard.

Opening her eyes and blinking, Emi spotted Sae, and she appeared to be laughing…

For the longest second, all Emi could do was stare. Sae, unburdened by everything that had happened in the last year, was comfortably sitting at her bar, drinking sake, and not only smiling but _laughing_ while the rest of the world was going up in flames.

- _I… I think I’m in love with this woman…_ -

Those dark eyes blinked, once, twice, enough that Sae actually stopped for a second to give her a funny look with a raised brow.

Emi blushed and covered her face for a moment, rubbing her eyes.

“Fuck!” was the most audible thing out of her mouth. Lowering her hand, she pouted thuggishly, crossing her arms and stared at the beautiful grey haired woman for a long time.

Sae raised a trim grey brow, leaning back in her seat, nearly eye-to-eye with Emi despite sitting down. That look of interrogating a witness was there, but there was a light raise to her lips, that smug smirk like she knew something Emi didn’t, like when she’d walked in earlier.

Emi really couldn’t resist that look, “Fuck, damnit!” putting her palm to her head she shook it for a moment before nearly slamming both her hands on the bar. No one cared or noticed, everyone else was too absorbed with ‘the end of the world’ after all, and it was probably the first time in a long time Emi felt safe enough to not give a damn about what other’s thought.

Opening her eyes, there was something serious in them as that thuggish pout kept on her face, and she looked Sae in the eye, “Well… I’m not getting any younger!” turning up one of her hands, she held it to the woman, “Gimme one of your cards!”

Clearly confused but not going to outright admit it, Sae pulled up her purse, pulling out one of her business cards and handing it to the bartender, “Something you need, Emi?”

The dark haired older woman didn’t respond, just taking the card and pulling out one of her pens and scribbled something on the back before putting it back on the bartop and slid it back to Sae with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face.

Now Sae was wary, and Emi enjoyed the look on her face as she hesitated to touch the card, let alone flip it over. When she did and what Emi had written there registered to the younger woman it was plain as day as red shot across her cheeks.

Emi just propped her chin on her hand, leaning on the bar as provocatively as she could and said in as seductively sweet a voice as she could, “Since you already know where my place is…”

On the back of Sae’s card she had written her personal phone number, along with her name accented by a heart and a few ‘XXOO’s to make it even more obvious. Sae could be stubborn and thick, so best to leave no doubt right?

The way her cheeks were red and she couldn’t seem to force the grin from lips as efficiently as she had before told her the woman approved.

It made Emi blush just as much, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “I-I had… some time to… think about your… your _proposal_ …” unconsciously she touched her finger to her lower lip, remember Sae’s kiss.

The look on Sae’s face said she got the message loud and clear.

Emi liked that flustered look on the woman’s face, it was cute. But…

Glancing around, the rowdy adults, the worried spoiled brats, the colleagues and customers, _society_ as a whole locked within the confines of this bar.

Reality was a bitch, and while Emi wanted to bask in this new feeling, there was something she had to ask first.

Turning back to Sae, absolutely serious, she put her hands on the bar and looked the woman in the eye, “Can you deal with this?”

“Emi?” Sae’s brows furrowed, clearly not getting what she meant.

A frown pulled at the edges of Emi’s lips as she recalled all the things… all those horrible things she had to deal with because of what _society_ said. The pain, the isolation, the jeers… all because she was a single-mother…

To tack on _this_?

Looking at Sae, there was really only one thing she could say, “Can you deal with _this_?” she nudged her chin to the cacophony around them, shrugging, “I’m just some delinquent’s single-mother that works at a shady bar and a couple other shady part-time jobs, no one’s going to care if I tack on another… _inappropriate_ word to my long list of dishonorable names…” it hurt to admit, the truth of what kind of low-life failure she was, but… but she needed to let Sae know, what she was really getting into if she was going to risk this, “I mean… it’s not really career ending if I came out… as, well…” her cheeks reddened with embarrassment and a bit of shame. Mentally she could admit she must have fallen for this woman a long time ago but just didn’t understand it, but to even say in her head something like gay or bi… those didn’t exist before, it was a whole new paradigm.

She looked at Sae, telling with her eyes to both leave while she could… and hoping she wouldn’t, “With your job, your reputation, could you handle if-!!”

Before she even finished the sentence, Sae had reached out across the bar and held Emi’s hand.

It was warm and strong. There was conviction there, a strength Emi wish she had, and looking up into Sae’s beautiful red eyes she could see it.

The woman was beautiful, and smart enough to be discreet, but apparently couldn’t stand her putting herself down. Or at least that’s what Emi hoped that look meant.

Sae leaned in, speaking low and only to her while holding her hand, “If I didn’t at least try to live my life honestly, as I am, _who_ I truly am,” she glanced over, guiding Emi’s eyes to the TV near the counter, “Then I would have no right to face them,” a smile spread on the grey haired woman’s beautiful face, “To face _her_.”

Those red eyes glanced up, meeting those worried dark ones, smiling all on their own.

She was right. Sae was right. If they couldn’t be themselves, or got scared simply because of what others in this shitty society would think, then what right did they have to face their kids, who were fighting that corruption all on their own.

With a gentle smile, Emi squeezed Sae’s hand, giving a small nod, “You’re right,” she raised her head, smile growing as she locked eyes with the woman in front of her, “As adults, how could we ever face _them_ ,” her smirk grew as she raised a brow, leaning in close to Sae, “If we ran away because of the rules and what society thought, hm?”

Sae graced her with another sexy smirk, pouring them both a glass. The two women clinked their glasses together, the agreement made, before taking a drink together.

All the while, holding hands on the bar top while the world continued to spin and burn around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potion Number Nine: refering to 'love potion number nine' 
> 
> Emi's a weird OC that's really grown on me, so when i couldn't figure out how to do this scene from Sae's POV, i used hers and well, was really fun~


	10. A Ten

12/23 - A Ten

Sae was blushing.

Okay, in reality she was flustered. She was sitting on Emi’s couch, holding a mug of hot cocoa between her hands and shaking from head to toe.

Emi was laughing… right next to her.

“Hehe-snrk,” the bartender was at least _trying_ to calm herself down, setting her own mug of hot cocoa down, putting her hand over her mouth. Unfortunately she was sitting _right next_ to Sae so her shaking giggles were still making the prosecutor shake.

It also didn’t help that Sae was _flustered_ and every time Emi glanced her way would start laughing again.

“Are you finished?!” red eyes snapped at her girlfriend.

“S-sorry,” there were a few more giggles. With that unequivocal glare sent her way, Emi _tried_ to halt her giggles, or at least quiet them down.

Her dark eyes were still laughing.

It wasn’t her fault that made Sae blush.

Looking away with a growl, the grey haired beauty couldn’t help but snap, “ _How_ can you be laughing about this?!”

Another snort, as the dark haired mother leaned further on the slouching woman, grin obvious on her face, “How could I not?”

Sae glared, brows low, “I caught them in **_BED_** together!?!” further eyes narrowing, “I pulled a _gun_ on your son?!”

Emi finally stopped laughing, though she did strangely just nonchalantly shrug, “Okay, putting the first part aside for a moment-!!”

“THEY WERE HAVING SEX?!”

“-Yes, and thus I can _almost_ forgive, or at least understand the irrational violence you pulled-!!”

“I **_SHOT_** at him!!”

“-Yes, and- wait, Sae let me explain!” very _calmly_ Emi pulled the younger woman down as she tried to get up to start pacing. Ever since that night Sae kissed her, Emi understood Sae paced when she was at an absolute loss and not to actually help her think. It was cute, but not really helpful right not.

“There is _nothing_ to explain?! The first time I see them like that I just shut down, walked over to the safe where I keep father’s gun and pull it out to-!!”

“-to do something completely stupid but along the _rational_ vein of an overprotective older sister whose looking out for what’s best for her baby sister, right?” there was a flat look on Emi’s face as literally her hand on Sae’s shoulder was the only thing keeping the woman sitting.

It was honestly quite amazing the frantic younger woman was still holding that mug between her hands.

- _It’s probably the only thing keeping her centered right now_ \- part of Emi just snickered at the idea, the rest of her was trying to hold back her _motherly_ nature from strangling her girlfriend while _also_ keeping said girlfriend from panicking more.

“You didn’t _actually_ shoot my son right?” those dark eyes narrowed.

“It was a warning shot,” the words came out darkly as Sae seemed to huddle around the hot cocoa mug, red eyes twitching.

Emi _tried_ not to snicker, she really did. If Sae actually harmed her son there would be hell to pay, and she’d find out soon enough the next time she saw him. If she didn’t… let’s just say Sae wasn’t the only one capable of plotting out where to hide the bodies…

Clearing her throat, and halfheartedly trying to message some _sanity_ back into Sae’s shoulder, Emi looked at the woman, “Did anyone else hear it?”

Sae seemed to slink further into the couch, bringing up the hot cocoa to her mouth, “It has a silencer…”

Brow raised, “No… shooting through the floor or the walls?”

“Low caliber, good enough to puncture soft spots on bone but not enough to penetrate wood or steel,” Sae finally took a sip.

Emi just stared flatly, “I feel like I should be worried with how prepared you are to answer these questions.”

“It was something my father left in our house when he died, I’ve been hiding it ever since,” having sunk down significantly into the couch, Sae had to actually look up at her girlfriend. There was the strangest look in Emi’s eyes, skeptical perhaps a bit accusing, yet strangely accepting. Another sip of hot cocoa, “Its… it’s like a family heirloom at this point, if anyone knew about it, it would be confiscated.”

“And you’d probably be arrested for having an illegal weapon,” Emi was grinning again, something smug, almost proud, as she slouched more into the sofa as well, as if trying to get to Sae’s level. Those dark eyes sparkled with some kind of understanding as she looked at the younger woman, “But it was your father’s, you couldn’t bear to part with it?”

Sae hid her pout behind her hot cocoa, eyes distinctly looking to the side. It was answer enough for Emi.

The bartender grinned softly, a bit sharply as she turned to lean a bit over the huddled prosecutor, “Sooo…?”

The tips of Sae’s ears were red.

Emi’s smile became a smirk, “Gonna tell me more?”

There was a growl. It distinctly reminded Emi of a fickle housecat, all willing to take over your lap when _it_ wanted to, but the moment you tried to pet it, it would give a warning growl and a glare. Such a creature fit Sae rather well.

“heh,” letting her be a moment, Emi roughly sat back, patting her hand freely on Sae’s knee, “If you’re not going to say anything,” mischief shined in those dark eyes, “How about I tell you how _I_ found them, hmm?”

Red eyes snapped to the older woman, narrow and accusing, “You _knew_ about this?!”

Emi gave the grey haired beauty a flat look, “I told you I caught them in bed together…” when all Sae did was blush, the cunning bartender had an idea what was going on, “You _honestly_ thought they were just, what? Cuddled up cute together? Completely innocent when I said that didn’t you?” a glare faced her, causing the older woman to laugh, “Oh, man, Sae, you are a sheltered child sometimes, haha!”

Those red eyes didn’t stop glaring, even when bunkered behind the hot cocoa mug, “I know how to interrogate…” was Sae’s idle threat.

Something sinister entered those dark eyes, Emi’s laugh dying down to a dark smirk, “Are you trying to turn me on?”

There was only a blush and silence as a response.

The grin didn’t leave Emi’s face, though perhaps it wasn’t a ‘sinister’ as it was a moment ago, “So remember when I asked you to help me devise a plan to mess with them?”

“Vaguely,” it was obvious Sae was sulking between sips of her hot cocoa.

“Weeeeeeell, that plan was a complete waste,” the bartender waved her hand, “I came home after a double shift, thinking to just check in on my son, and instead I found them _both_ there,” she paused to sip her drink, eyeing Sae, “Naked,” her lip curled at the way the grey haired woman cringed, “And being absolutely cute, cuddled up together in his bed.”

At this point Sae was steaming, it was obvious by the dour look on her face and intense stare at the mug in her hand. The frown didn’t help either and her brow was twitching just the slightest bit, “Aren’t you… _concerned_ …” biting her lip, it was obvious there was more Sae wanted to say but just couldn’t put the words too. It wasn’t a matter of she couldn’t say them, just that she _didn’t_ want to. Didn’t want to actually make the prospect real or admit…

… admit, just _maybe_ , apart from obviously having her own life, her sister was _really_ an adult…

…. And didn’t need her to look out for her anymore.

- _Not that I ever truly did, did I?_ \- it was a hard pill to swallow, looking back on herself and her actions towards her sister. This last year in particular was rough and while she wanted to say she cared about her sister, cared about her life and her choices and only wanted the best for her… maybe… maybe she just didn’t, not really.

Over the last year she hadn’t shown anything but the worst in herself to her younger sister and to go further hadn’t even listened to her when she tried to tell her that. At best she’d ignored her, been willfully ignorant to the obvious signs. The best she’d done was shift blame that was rightfully Makoto’s to someone else, like Akechi, even if he was a little prick and apparently got what he deserved.

Still…

What right did she have to act like a selfish ‘parent’ to her younger sister now? Especially about her relationships with some boy that to be honest, she could be doing _worse_ things with. – _Not that stealing metaphysical hearts and fighting ancient gods is better…_ -

All she could do was frown, not sure what to do or better yet _feel_ about this situation.

There was a weight on her side as Emi leaned over, putting her head on Sae’s and nuzzling up on her, careful enough to be mindful of the mug between her hands, “I think as parents all we can do is be there for them.”

She smiled, like she always did, at least when it was something considerably pleasant to talk about. Sae had noticed Emi, while living up to her name and smiling often, had different methods to the simple gesture that dictated her mood. A smirk when she was playful, a dark smile with sharp eyes when _trying_ to be sexy, an aggressive grin almost showing fangs when she was challenging, it honestly reminded her of a shark, and something soft and gentle when she was being both endearing and honest. While she’d gotten accustomed to all of them, that last one Sae probably both loved and hated the most, because it always showed up when they’d have an argument on a topic and the woman was being unreasonably reasonable.

Like now.

“Shouldn’t we…” Sae frowned, almost wanting to bite her lip, “ _Stop_ them? Show them the better or easier path? Tell them what’s right?”

There was a snort above the prosecutor, “Sae, sweetie, I don’t think you’d know what’s ‘right’ or ‘better’ when it comes to relationships if it bit you in the ass,” with a low chuckle, Emi kissed the top of the grey haired younger woman’s head, feeling as she was already starting to simmer, “No, I think, as adults, we know what’s wrong, have been through and experienced _at least_ enough in life to know how fucked up it can be…”

Sae frowned, being reminded of the things Joker had said, about the adults, about Shido, about all the corrupt people they were fighting, even herself and her shadow. It hadn’t been pretty according to him, and she hadn’t really gotten around to talking to Makoto about it. They had seemed busy with Shido and all his business.

But still… there was a truth there, something dark and ugly all the ‘adults’ seemed to have, and while they had managed to steal the other hearts, hers was left alone. That dark, evil, twisted, broken part of her was _still_ there… now she was just aware of it.

Glancing towards Emi, she knew the older woman had dealt with a lot of her own stuff. There was no way she was this ‘calm’ without having gone through so much. – _We’re talking about them, but sometimes I think you’re talking about me_ \- was that so bad a thought though? Someone older, wiser, more experienced there to help and guide her along this strange path?

Without missing a beat Emi continued, “And as adults, we can look back, remember how unruly we were as kids, we can see from their perspective, at least a little, and know they won’t listen, not directly at least.”

Sae frowned at that.

Emi nudged her, waiting for her to look up and smile that gentle understanding smile, “All we can do really, as parents,” she shrugged, “As _adults_ , is let them fuck up.” That wide teasing grin as she laughed just a little bit at the astonished look on her girlfriend’s face, “We went through it,” another teasing nudge, “Well, at least _some_ of us did, hehe.”

Sae groaned, finally sitting up and setting her mug on the table. She stared at it for a good long second, letting Emi’s words flit in, “I just… I just don’t want anything to-for Makoto to go through-you know?!” those red eyes looked back at her girlfriend, raw and afraid to say it.

And Emi just gave another understanding smile, sitting up, putting one hand on the younger woman’s knee and leaning her head on Sae’s shoulder, “Oh, yea, I _know_ ,” there was a bit of a mirthless chuckle, which only increased when Sae put her head in her hands. “Yea, I had Ryuji right out of high school, and well, ya know, I was fooling around with all the boys before then,” a kind of evil snicker at the plight of her cute girlfriend, “I mean, I was honestly concerned for him, being 17 and only _now_ getting a girlfriend…”

“You’re not making me feel better!” Sae’s fingers were curling, dread permeating her whole body.

“Oh calm down,” without prompting, Emi sat up straight, pulling Sae’s stiff and dread-filled form into her chest. It was honestly surprising how easy this was, let alone how well it calmed the normally so uptight woman, “Look, Makoto’s smart, she’s going to college next year, already got her goals and priorities straight, right?”

Numbly, Sae nodded.

“Right, and while Ryuji doesn’t really know what he wants to do, he’s got another year until he’s out of Shujin,” she pat Sae’s head, more to calm herself and her own worry over her son’s unknown future then her girlfriend, “He’ll figure something out, but knowing him, he’ll be like me… and it’ll take a while, but he’ll figure out something in the end.” Despite her concern, a smile picked on her lips, gentle and proud, “He’s got someone to care about after all…”

Finally putting her hands down, Sae just laid on her girlfriend’s chest, looking into the middle distance thinking, recalling what that _boy_ had said after she confronted them, “He said he’d marry her… if _something_ were to happen.” Those red eyes narrowed, she couldn’t help seething at the idea.

Emi just laughed, “That sounds like him, all gung-ho and jumping in head first…”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Sae _may_ have grumbled.

“Oh yea?” there was that devious smirk, dark brow raised on the bartender as she looked down at the prosecutor, “Lemme guess, Mako-chan was surprised he’d say such a thing? Hadn’t thought about it herself? Not thinking he’d be so serious? Hmm?”

A fierce blush passed over Sae’s cheeks and she tried to avoid that knowing look. Emi was right, the boy had surprised both her and her sister with his bold declaration. He said he’d take responsibility, own up to anything that happened between them, but had looked her dead in the eye and said that wouldn’t have been the only reason.

‘ _I’ll say it again, when she’s ready.’_

He’d meant it. By societies’ standpoint he’d ‘do what was right’ should he screw up and ruin their lives… because Sae knew she was biased and couldn’t help but blame _him_ should her sister get… get _pregnant_ thanks to their relationship. But the way he’d said it, the look on her sister’s face, he wasn’t just saying it as a duty, he genuinely cared about her. He said he’d marry her right now if that’s what she demanded, but neither Sae nor Makoto from the looks of it were ready for that.

Looking up at Emi, Sae wondered… was she _that_ serious? At least back when she’d had him? – _Or was it something he got from his father?_ -

It was a grim thought, and they hadn’t exactly talked about him, but Sae could tell it was a bit of a sensitive subject for Emi. She’d probably openly tell her if she asked, but she didn’t know if she wanted to hear it just yet.

She wanted to believe the boy. See in him what she saw in Emi, someone with a remarkable talent for knowing her, understanding her, and at the very least willing to tell her she was being an idiot about something and talk her down from doing something even more stupid. – _If Makoto’s anything like me…_ \- Sae shook her head, already knowing the answer to that. Her little sister was a Phantom Thief after all. – _She’ll need all the help she could get_ -

For some reason, the thought brought a smile to her lips.

“You’re smiling,” the voice was gentle, as Emi brushed grey bangs to the side.

“I think…” Sae bit her lip, “I can accept it.”

“Mmhmm?” Emi hummed, raising a brow like she knew something else. “They’re kids, they’re going to do stupid shit, they’re going to fuck up, all we can do as parents is let them fall, fail and fuck up…” Looking down, she catches Sae’s worried eyes, “How else are they supposed to learn to pick themselves up again?”

Sae knew she was right, and while she could accept the logic just didn’t want to say it out loud, so instead she just looked away and pouted.

Grinning like always, Emi leans down and kisses Sae’s cheek making the younger woman blush, “Besides, if you don’t have the guts to fail, how are you supposed to know if you got the guts to win?” her eyes sparkled with mirth, looking down at her younger girlfriend poignantly, “Isn’t that what those kids are doing with this whole thing of theirs?”

With a groan, Sae just rolls her eyes. She moves to sit up, tries to get the pout off her face and just stares at her mug on the coffee table, “If they can fight demons and gods, why should I be worried about them having sex, is that it?”

Emi shrugs, laughing, “Eh, more or less.” She leans in on Sae’s side, catching her attention with hooded dark eyes, “Now, you got that figured out?”

The pout did not leave the grey haired woman’s face, as her hands gripped the sofa at her side a moment before letting go with a calming breath. Emi was right, there was no reason to worry so much, they’d be there, so it wasn’t like either of their ‘kids’ were going to be alone should something go wrong…

The prosecutor sighed deeply, letting everything settle, “Fine, yes.”

That dark grin spread, “Good,” something seemed to click and glisten in the corner of Sae’s vision, “Because I believe you mentioned something about an ‘interrogation’, hmm?”

There, twirling around Emi’s finger, was a pair of handcuff.

The second Sae’s brain registered what that shiny, clicking thing was, red seemed across her face and she turned quickly, red eyes darting from the handcuffs to Emi’s deviously smirking face, “I-h-how- _why_ do you have those?!”

Dark eyes blinked, the threat momentarily gone, “I work in a cop bar?” then she leaned in closer, dark eyes threatening again, “It’s amazing what winds up in the lost in found we have behind the bar, hehe.”

All Sae could do was blush, having no _appropriate_ response to her girlfriend’s suggestion.

Maybe Makoto and Ryuji had it right, it was Christmas Eve tomorrow, with how this year had already gone, for all she knew the end of the world was going to happen. Why should she be stuck worrying about what-ifs when she could be enjoying the company she had?

At the very least, it was going to be a very _interesting_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	11. Valentine's Day

2/14 – Valentine’s Day

Makoto got a weird text to meet her sister at a restaurant. Apparently Sae had something she wanted to talk with her about. Immediately she texts Ryuji and he says he got something weird from his mom as well.

_R: what are the odds your sis and my mom wanna talk about ‘us’_

_M: pretty good considering this set up -.-_

They meet up and decide to head to the restaurant together. Taking a deep breath they hold hands, knowing that today could blow up really fast if they didn’t keep their calm. Ryuji’s mother had found out about them a while ago and so far hadn’t said really anything to them. She’d smile at Makoto, seemed amicable, but overall didn’t seem to acknowledge the whole her dating her son thing. The same could be said with Sae. Since their ‘discussion’ on the day before Christmas Eve, when after they’d ‘talked’ her sister just left abruptly, probably to stew about this, neither of them had seen her until after they’d beat Yaldabaoth and the party where she’d arrested Joker. Makoto had been obviously upset with her sister, same with everyone, but she couldn’t really _blame_ her, especially when Joker didn’t blame her, just said it was part of their deal and well… he’d be out soon enough.

They both supposed there was a _possibility_ that this had something to do with him… but then why involved Ryuji’s mother?

Either way, it didn’t matter, they had each other and they could weather whatever storm was about to come.

Coming down the opposite street to the restaurant, Emi was trying to get Sae to calm the fuck down. The prosecutor-turned-defense-attorney was having a hard time dealing with today. They had made plans, and she knew it was more Sae just needed the assurance of something written down so she had the confidence to do it, while Emi honestly wouldn’t have minded if they decided to do this any other day or hell even not at all. It was all still new to her, not that she didn’t mind, she rather liked her adorably panicky girlfriend. She didn’t see a need to _share_ their relationship with the world, and Sae didn’t really either, but apparently it was eating her up keeping this from her sister. So Emi agreed, but said they should bring in her son too, just so he didn’t have to hear it second hand from _his_ girlfriend.

That may have made Sae panic more. She was still having a hard time dealing with the whole idea of her baby sister dating some delinquent, but Emi just politely reminded her that _technically_ that boy was going to be her brother-in-law or, as she took MUCH more delight in saying, her _step-son_. Watching Sae try to process that was much more amusing.

But they’d made the plan, Sae started it by texting her sister, and she’d texted her son. They could do this, she just had to keep reminding Sae that she was there for her.

“And I’m sure, Makoto will be there for you too.” Emi smiled, she knew her son wouldn’t care, and from what she gather of his girlfriend she wouldn’t care either. The girl idolized her sister, no matter what crazy stuff had happened between them this year, she still loved her. – _Even after seeing her literal worst self…_ \- what that boy had told Sae about her own palace, she’d relayed to Emi, and her girlfriend had just tried to reassure her that no matter what, she’d be there to help her figure things out.

So they were a block from the restaurant when Sae needed a moment to catch her breath. She took a deep breath, let it out in a long sigh, and when she opened her eyes she had that intimidating look she got when she was cross-examining a witness or interrogating someone. Emi would fully admit she found that intense stare very hot.

With a smile she took her girlfriend’s hand and they continued, now that Sae had had her moment to breathe.

They made it about two steps.

“M-mom?!”

“S-sis?!”

Both women turned from each other and spotted their respective ‘children’ staring at them. Emi could see their wide eyes travel from their joined hands to their faces several times.

Emi could not help but laugh, “Oh, Sae, look whose already _here_ ~” she looked down with a raised brow, pointedly looking at the two teenagers joined hands, then smirked at their flabbergasted faces.

The two couples just stared at each other for a long minute.

“Well,” Emi spoke up, “I’m going to go get us a table!” she looked sternly at her son, “You going to help me, Ryu-chan?”

The blonde boy blinked, “A-ah ye-yea! Yea! Course mom!” he swallowed hard, looking at Makoto a moment awkwardly before shrugging.

Makoto was just staring at her sister, she didn’t even seem to notice him letting go of her hand.

Emi smirked watching the two, turning to her own stunned Niijima, “Well,” she leaned over, kissing Sae’s cheek and seemingly snapping the two out of it for a second, only to watch them simultaneously blush worse, as she patted her girlfriend’s back, “Back in a sec, hun!” then let go of her stunned girlfriend to put her arm around her son and walk into the restaurant with him, not caring whatsoever for any onlookers.

“Mom! What the hell?!” Ryuji _tried_ to snap quietly… but well, it was him.

Emi just shrugged, “just giving them a second…”

“That’s not what I meant!” the boy nearly shouted, but thankfully they were in the restaurant by then.

Makoto just blinked at her sister. This was the first time in her life she had seen her sister show any kind of emotion like this, she had _never_ seen her flustered, let alone _BLUSH_. Yet, here she was, standing outside a restaurant and there was Sae, red as their eyes.

“S-Sae?”

“M-Matoko…”

Sae looked down embarrassed, losing all the confidence she had a moment ago. Both loving and hating Emi for putting her on the spot like that with that kiss. It was innocuous, chaste even, just a silly little thing yet it had her stunned into silence like this.

And Makoto? She was just standing there staring at her sister. It made the prosecutor-turned-defense-attorney even more nervous.

For the first time in her life, she was honestly afraid of what her sister would say.

Then her lips moved.

“I-I… I had no idea, sis…”

When Sae looked up from the ground, she saw that Makoto was just as awkwardly looking down. She clearly didn’t know what to say about this situation just as much as she didn’t.

Frowning slightly, Sae looked away, “Its… it’s very complicated…”

“Heh,” this time when Sae looked up, there was a funny smile on her sister’s pale face, “Here I thought… well, I thought I had seen everything about you…” she looked up at her elder sister, eyes alight, “I guess, you never really know everything about someone, even if you’ve seen their shadow…”

Sae just frowned, bringing her arms up crossed over her chest defensively, “I-It’s not something I… it just… I…” she felt so exposed, so embarrassed. How was she supposed to explain this to her little sister?! She was still trying to figure it out herself?! A year ago she had no idea she was even gay! In fact she didn’t even have an interest in anyone romantically in her entire life…

Then she met this strange bartender and… and things just changed.

Her life got weird. Things got different. And suddenly, it was all…

Suddenly there was a hand on her arm, and Sae looked up.

Makoto had reached out, putting her hand on her sister’s arm, and smiled at her kind, “Its… weird…”

“Y-yes…” Sae spoke softly, still unsure.

That didn’t stop the bright smile on her younger sister’s lips. Reaching out with her other hand she embraced her sister, for what felt like the first time, “I’m glad you’re happy, sis…”

It felt like something broke in Sae’s mind. Like a chain that had been holding her back finally snapped.

With a smile, despite all her confusion and trepidation, she hugged her baby sister back.

“I’m… glad you’re… happy too, Mako-chan…”

Letting go of her sister, Makoto just giggled, “You haven’t called me that since I was really little…”

Sae just shrugged, trying not to blush so much despite her embarrassment, “Is it wrong to say?”

The brunette just shook her head, “No, not at all.”

The two were silent for a bit, smiling as they walked into the restaurant, arm in arm.

“Ryuji?” Sae lightly interrogated.

“Ryuji’s mom?” Makoto smirked, raising her eyes with a challenge just as interrogating.

“Touché...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you craving those Joyriding kids~ also family snark~
> 
> and well, that's it!! yay! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed and now to get back to my dayjob and working on other stuff~


End file.
